


Team SMUT

by NKI



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Porn, age appropriate AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 40,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NKI/pseuds/NKI
Summary: Sometimes you just want a flimsy excuse to have a porno story. This is that. A collection of smutty stories in a AU that is the same as the cannon one, but everyone is about 3 years older, and there were no news worthy events at the Vital Festival Tournament.CW's listed at the start of each chapter!Twitter: @NKIonao3
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Pyrrha Nikos, Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Coco Adel/Weiss Schnee, Ghira Belladonna/Kali Belladonna, Glynda Goodwitch/Lie Ren, Glynda Goodwitch/Nora Valkyrie, Glynda Goodwitch/Pyrrha Nikos, Ilia Amitola/Blake Belladonna, Jaune Arc/Glynda Goodwitch, Jaune Arc/Neptune Vasilias, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long, Neopolitan/Yang Xiao Long, Neptune Vasilias/Sun Wukong, Ozpin/Weiss Schnee, Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose, Qrow Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long, Sun Wukong/Yang Xiao Long, Velvet Scarlatian/Blake Belladonna/Pyrrah Nikos, Weiss Schnee/Neptune Vasilias, Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long, Yang Xiao Long/Jaune Arc/Neptune Vassilias/Sun Wokong
Comments: 38
Kudos: 39





	1. Riding the Valkyrie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glynda is horny and invites Nora over in hopes she can give Glynda what she craves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW's: Dubious consent, assault, choking, age difference.

Chapter 1: Ridding the Valkyrie

It is said and often true that in Remnant the more unassuming the weapon, the better the fighter. If you apply that logic to me Professor Glynda Goodwitch and my signature riding crop, would make me one of the best fighters in the world. And you would be right.

I teach at Beacon College and I love to get one on one training in with students that I think show great promise. Or I just think they would be a good lay. Come to think of it mostly if I think they would be a good fuck.

Speaking of a good fuck I was in need of one and felt Nora Valkyrie would be just the girl. I told her to come to my privet dojo and be dressed ready for a workout. For my part I was always partial to my signature white top and tight knee length black skirt.

“Hello Glynda!” She said as she all but busted the door down. Her strength and boundless energy was what I was hoping to tame and wield before the night was out. She was dressed in a white V-neck with pink sleeves, pink short shorts, pink shoes and almost knee high white socks. 

“Ms. Valkyrie shut the door and stand in front of me.” After she was standing there I taped my crop on my shoulder disapprovingly for an uncomfortably long moment. When I saw she was about the speak I interrupted her “Ms. Valkyrie this my home, you do not enter without knocking.” She squirmed while I continued “secondly here and in all places you are to call me Professor Goodwitch. Are we clear young lady?”

“Yes Glyn- Professor Goodwitch.” She said blushing from embarrassment.

“Now then the ground rules, because this is your first time here.” I said “1) you may leave at any time for any reason but if you leave before I dismiss you you’ll not be invited back.” She like many first timers was confused by that but I barreled through. “2) my instructions are to be obeyed here at all times. Again if you think I’m asking too much of you you're free to leave at any time.” I gave here a moment to think on it “Do we understand each other?”

“Yes Professor Goodwitch.” She said with more of her signature energy. 

"Now Ms. Valkyrie did you do any stretches before you arrived?” She shook her head “okay for starters fallow my lead with some arm stretches.” I moved and she mirrored my actions. I moved about in ways that let me see her breasts moving about under her tight shirt. She had no bra on so her hard nipples were on full display. I was also watching for any indication she was doing the same. She was trying to be sneaky about it but she was clearly enjoying this part as much as I was.

“Now on to some quick leg stretches” I ordered. Her legs were magnificent! Strong and firm, yet lithe and shapely. How I wanted just to run my hands over them in that moment! But no denying myself quick pleasure now would have great payoffs latter. Gods I needed a good fucking if I was this horny over her damn legs!

“Now that you’ve limbered up it’s time to actually start.” I more sternly added “and get your stretching it before you arrive next time.” 

“YOU got it Professor!” She said with the pep she was famous for. 

“So in your last performance review you lost to Yang even though you had a clear advantage in reach given your weapon of choice.” That over engineered mallet made the girl sloppy “you have strength to match but you lack her grace and speed.” This dressing down was giving her a mix of inadequacy and rage. She would have to overcome that if she was to improve he fighting skills. 

“Now Ms. Valkyrie I’m going to make this simple. All you need to do is land one solid punch on my tonight and we will call this class to a close. I will not be dismissing you until you do.”

Her eyes light up and she charged at me with a war cry. What did I say about grace? I quickly side stepped and slapped her ass with my crop as she ran by. She came to a stop and rubbed he pert ass for a moment. Aura could stop blades and bullets alike but if you were just slow enough you could bypass the shell and then speed up again once inside to deliver a good *snap.* I had lots of time to practice. And lots of students to practice on. 

“Again Ms. Valkyrie I want to get to bed at some point tonight” that sent her into a fury. To her credit she did not run at me but rather circled looking for an opening she would never find. After a moment she came in with fast punches at my face I dodged her left and deflected her right then slapped her nipple with my crop. She went for a low jab and I kicked her fist away and counter with a slap to her cheek. 

“Ah! How are you getting through my aura!?” She demanded. 

“With practice. As you should be doing right now. Again!”

She was starting to get sweaty now. I could see beads of sweat building on her chest, begging for the chance to roll down her young cleavage. 

She tried a few more time. I spun her round like a top. Delivering blow after blow with my crop to her pretty face and cute little ass alternately. That’s when I decided to throw off her game. 

I spun her round yet again but this time instead of a slap it was me licking the sweat from her face. Ah the salt of her body mixed with the cinnamon perfume she wore was turning me on. I wanted more. 

She was sat there stunned for moment. Perhaps not believing what just happened? Then charged again. I got her other side this time. Just as delicious as the first. She came at me with a haymaker and I made my final move. 

I grabbed her fist, then brought it up and spun her around as if we were in a tango. While her back was to me I held her by the neck with my right hand with my left I reached into her shorts. The hand on her neck started choking her while the other found its way to her pussy. 

She struggled for a moment, I said to her “will struggling make it feel better?” She tried to shake her head no “then relax young lady.” As she relaxed I loosened my grip on her neck.

My other hand was already working on her shaved pussy. To my surprise she was not warring underwear, perhaps she knew something like this would happen? As she relaxed some more I moved my hand from her neck down under her shirt to play with her nipple. 

She must have thought I let my guard down because I felt her tense up like she was planning to sucker punch me, my hand scratched across her breast up to her lower neck until I started choking her again. My other hand never stopped rubbing that tight little pussy of her’s. 

I whispered in her ear “Ms. Valkyrie, I thought you didn’t want to struggle is that right?” I felt her try to nod yes “Will you be a good little lady and play nice?” She tried to nod yes again I kept the pressure on, I could feel her heart racing from a slight panic “I can make this rough of you like?” She vigorously tried to sake her head no, I felt her struggle for air now. I let her panic for a few moments longer as I continued to pleasure her with my other hand. 

I loosened my grip on her neck but did not move it away this time. Her gasps for air quickly turned into moans of pleasure. “Now thank me.” 

“Thank you Professor Goodwitch.” She replied. 

“Apologize for being a miss behaving brat.”

I’m- I’m sorry for disobeying Professor Goodwitch.” It was getting harder for her to think now so lost in ecstasy. I turned her head so I could kiss her cheek. It was tender an red from my repeated slaps against it earlier but the smooth feeling of her skin and the taste of her sweat was intoxicating. 

I could tell she was on the verge of orgasm. “Don’t cum” I ordered. 

“Wha- what!?”

“If you cum before I give you permission there will be no second class is that clear?”

A defeated groan issued from her “as- as- as you wish!” She said in a slightly higher pitched register that she was normally. 

“As who wishes?”

“As you wish Professor Goodwitch” so squeaky, almost like a tea kettle. 

Now it was time to see what she could handle. My fingers stopped their exploration of her surface world and dove into her Cave of Wonders. She gave a surprised shout then gritted her teeth, determined not to disappoint me. My fingers greedily bobbed within her, her legs began so shake uncontrollably. She was now constantly going “en en en en!” Trying to hold on to the brink of her orgasm. Her entry body was tense now. She had been a good girl so I whispered in her ear “cum” then dropped her to the ground. 

She bounced onto the padded floor convulsing uncontrollably as she thrust her own hand into her shorts and played with herself riding the high of her orgasm for as long as possible. She withdrew her hand and closed her eyes basking the the after glow. I rolled up my skirt and slipped off my lacy black underwear. I hooked my underwear onto the toe of my shoe and tossed them onto the girls face. 

“Ms. Valkyrie,” I said “I do hope you realize we are not done here yet.” 

She held the lace to her nose and took a long sniff. What a little pervert. “My my Professor you are extremely wet right now! This is soaked!” She got up into a squatting position. 

I started “Now Ms. Valkyrie I want you-“ then she interrupted. 

“To hold you up in the air while I eat you out.”

I was stunned “How would you...” 

“Oh Ren asks for that one all the time. Though this will be my first time trying it with another girl. Probably easier because I don’t have to move my head as much.”

I was glad this was something she already knew how to do so we could skip the learning miss steps.

She instructed me to hold onto her head and put my legs over her shoulders and to “hang on.” As she talked she not once looked me in the eye. She spent the whole time admiring my womanhood in all its fluffy bushy glory. 

She got up almost instantly and got in a strong stance. Honestly I felt more secure up here then on most chairs. 

The girl wasted no time diving into my pussy. Her nose was pushed against my sensitive spot as her tongue ravenously plumbed my depths. I had been working myself up for this moment all night and now I just let loose. I moaned and screamed like a cave woman! Just gushing my arousal into the young woman’s face. 

She grabbed to top of my legs and pulled her face out just long enough to say “lean back” and I did so. 

I leaned back with my arms outstretched behind my head then she slowly spun me around as she continued her endless feasting on my clit. I was looking up at the cherry blossom mosaic on my sealing of my dojo while spinning around and was lost in a wash of pleasure. 

I lost track of time but I eventually sat back up and ordered her to put me back down. We sat on the floor, both of us out of breath for different reasons. 

“Well...” I said still trying to regain my usual composure “Ms. Valkyrie it must be getting late so you should head back to the dormitories. What say we train some more in 2 weeks time?”

She punched me in the shoulder “boop!” She said in a cute little voice. Had to get that punch in for class to be over, she was a better student than gave her credit for. “You got it Professor Goodwitch!” and gave me a cheeky wink before skipping away into the night.


	2. Solstice Surprise (xmas special)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune Arc is home for the holidays when he gets an unexpected surprise late at night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW's: incestuous thoughts, weird Faunus genitals, painful sex.

Together again:

It was Winter Solstice at the Arc household. It was the one time each year all the Arc’s got back together. Those of us that moved out got to stay in our old bedrooms so that was cool. Lots of stuff was left here when I started at Beacon. I was happy to see my older sister Saphron and her wife Terra had made it. The three of us chatted while my mom played with Saphron and Terra’s baby son. 

Saphron had her hair long in her classic messy golden locks. Terra by contrast had her dark hair tightly controlled in braids. 

At some point I said “it’s too bad Pyrrah couldn’t make it this year.”

Saphron’s eyes went wide “who’s Pyrrah?”

“My girlfriend Pyrrah?” I answered “Did mom not tell you?” 

“No! I need pictures stat!” Said Saphron. Terra just rolled her eyes at her excited wife. 

I found my favorite picture of Pyrrah on my scroll (well my favorite one of her with clothes on anyway) it was her on a sandy beach letting her long red hair down, she was dressed in a red bathing suit with gold trim. 

I turned it around to show them. Saphron made a cute “oh!” Noise while Terra bit her bottom lip in thirst. Terra chimed in “Oh Jaune this one’s a keeper...” as she continued to undress my girlfriend with her eyes. She whispered in Saphron’s ear and I don’t think she knew I could hear her say “next time you die your hair try red” Saphron giggled at that. 

Saphron said “She better still be your girlfriend next year so I can meet her OR ELSE!” And she waved a finger at me in mock anger then winked at me. “But in all seriousness bro she’s looks like a one in a million girl.”

“I know.” I sad “I remind myself every day and night.”

Lonely evening:

I wished Pyrrha was here with me tonight. I was so horny. I knew she would not have minded me going to a brothel but 1) they were surely all closed on the holiday and 2) how would I get there in the middle of the night? I sold my car to pay for Beacon. Was I going to go knock on the next door and ask to barrow Saphron’s car? No... I can see that conversation going badly fast. I was also not so desperate as to be sexting her in the night unannounced. 

Well nothing for it I suppose, let’s see what’s on the CCT. Looks like the most popular video is titled “Taint Misbehavin’ takes biggest faunus 1080p HD.” I had seen pictures of Blake’s dad. That guy was massive and this guy was bigger? Okay I’ll open the video, just get my headphones on. 

It looked like a clip from a longer movie because it started on a framed shot of what I assume is Taint Misbehavin’s ass. By the gods that was an appropriate stage name because damn she had an amazing ass! So round and firm. So juicy it made me want to reach through the screen and take a bite out of it! The kind of ass you just knew would make some fun ripples when you slapped it! The kind you could really wrap your hands around! 

In a moment the door that was also in shot opened and the faunus Walked it. I assumed he was faunus, I didn’t see his animal trait. This guy wasn’t so big. He looked shorter than me. 

Then Taint spoke, in what was a beyond comical backcountry accent “Why mista’ Mustang why have you entered my little domicile at this late ow-wa?” I almost laughed out loud which probably would have awoken Saphron and her family on the other side of the wall. 

Mustang’s voice was so monotone it was equally hilarious “Ms. Misbehavin’ this may be my last night working on yo daddy’s farm. I want to love you one more time before I go.” Then he pull his pants down and the tittle of the video made sense. His animal trait was a massive horse cock! It wasn’t actually horse sized but it was plenty big enough! I don’t know if that turned me on but I definitely wanted to see how this ended now. 

Taint said “then come over here and give me a fuckin’ I’ll neva’ forget.” 

He sauntered towards her as she went down and started licking his massive cock. The camera was still behind her but I could see she had long black hair in a messy wavy haircut. As his girth began to harden I wonder at how the guy kept from falling over. 

Mustang spoke again “I’m ready now Ms. Misbehavin’” and she lay face down the the bed with her legs over the side. He lined himself up then it cut to a shot of his (thankfully for her) lubricated dick working it’s way slowly into her shaved pussy. In and out a half inch deeper each time. And with each thrust Taint’s moans of pleasure and pain grew louder. 

Taint demand “Spank me Mustang!” And he went right to work on her ass. The snapping noise it made was a real turn on and the ripples from the slap on her ass that bounced off her back and came back the the source of the slap, gods I was hard now. I could see why this video was so popular. 

She gave a relieved “ah!” when he pulled out and spanked her, then a pained “Ohhh!” As he thrust back in. Was he really going to put his full shaft into her? Oh gods he did! She was just screaming now! 

Mustang grabbed Taint’s hair with both hands and said still monotone as ever “giddy up cowgirl” he pull on her hair, arching her back as she somehow screamed even louder! She was glistening with sweet now. Pyrrah would kill me if I pulled her hair that hard. As he plowed hard into her, her ass rippled and shook. 

He eventually let go of her hair and she flopped limply onto the bed exhausted. “I’m not done yet darlin’” he said as he rolled her over and the camera came in to focus on her boobs and shaved pussy. Normally I’d have liked to see the face she was making with this massive dong inside her, but I did like her tits. They were not enormous but they were soft and beautiful. I wanted to take one and see how much I could fit in my mouth before giving it a good hard sucking. He continued to thrust into her. Getting faster and faster, her boobs bounced violently with each thrust. How much more could this girl take? At this point her voice was starting to crack and her moans of pain and pleasure became loud panting. 

I couldn’t take much more and the director seamed to know his audience would be ready to cum now. Taint shouted “let me taste it!” Oh! So he was going to cover her face in his baby gravy?! I came as she slid off the bed towards him onto the ground to face his now erupting cock. That’s when I saw her face clearly for the first time! It was fucking Saphron! My fucking older sister who was sleeping on the other side of the wall right now! 

I couldn’t stop myself now, I came at the same time Mustang did too horrified to look away I saw him cover my sister in hot thick cum. She looked so happy smothered in his seed. When he was done she wiped most of it off her face and drank it down! One finger full at a time...

Then the clip mercifully ended. I closed my scroll. Cleaned up my mess. 

I needed an extremely cold shower.

Epilogue: 

I got my robe and a towel and headed to the bathroom at the end of the hallway. Just as I was about to grab the handle the door opened and out came Saphron in a white bathrobe drying her hair. 

“Oh hay Jaune! Let me guess, you like me had trouble sleeping and wanted a hot shower?” She inquired. 

I was not about to tell her the truth so I just replied “ha... ha... guilty.” 

She playfully slapped me on the shoulder “ha! Still so much alike you and I. Well hope you get some sleep tonight.” Then she squeezed past me in the hallway and I felt Taint’s soft breasts rub against my arm. I watched her walk back to her room next to mine and imagined what Taint’s ass would look like walking away from me. 

Then I coughed myself having those thoughts and jumped into that cold shower still half dressed. This was gonna take a while to burn from my memory...


	3. Happy to Oblige

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glynda is back! This time with her favorite student Pyrrah Nikos!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW's: dubious consent, assault, verbal abuse, humiliation, incestuous role play, age difference.

Ms. Nikos was my student tonight. She had the potential to surpass everyone I’d ever trained in Grimm hunting. And if I had anything to say about it she would eventually surpass all my former lovers in bed as well. “Don’t get distracted Glynda” I silently told myself. I would not let this girl score any hits for free. 

We were both on guard, circling, studding, ...admiring... each other. When one of us saw an opening we moved closer, the other would adjust their guard forcing a carful withdrawal. 

Ms. Nikos broke the stalemate first. She jumped backwards, switched her spear to gun mode, fired some shots that I had to dodge away from, then as she ran at me switched her gun into spear mode and threw it at me so I would be forced to dodge into her path. She came at me slicing at my body with the edge of her shield, I had to drop the the floor and roll to dodge the attack, she seemed to have planned for this and kicked at me with her foot while using her semblance to retrieve her main weapon weapon from the hard light wall it was stuck in. (I used hard light to protect my walls and sealing for precisely this reason.) as her foot was about to connect with my face I rolled into a standing position and made to slap her passing ass with my crop. She somehow saw this coming and brought her other foot around to block my crop with her leg guard. This unbalanced her but all that did was turn what was going to be a wall run to turn around into a roll that ended in a three point hero landing. Gods she knew how to turn me on and piss me off in the same second. 

We were both back on guard and circling again within moments. Then she said “may I make an observation Professor?” I curtly nodded and she continued “you’re holding back.”

There she goes pissing me off again. How was she about to turn me on? “How so Ms. Nikos?”

“You’re not using your semblance against me” she said mater of factly, and she was right “I always wondered if I could beat you at your full power.” 

Time to put you in your place little girl “alright Ms. Nikos I will not hold back and nether should you.” Is all the warning I gave her before using my telekinetic semblance to throw her hard against the light wall. Usually the light wall rippled when struck but it did not do that. I quickly realized why. Pyrrah had managed to use her own magnetic control semblance on her own armor and held herself in place against my force. I then saw her spear start floating towards me. I now had to split my attention between holding her in place and keeping her spear at bay. She got a worrying smile on her face that was usually fallowed by her turning me on while pissing me off. I saw her spear transform into its gun state and it started firing! Dodging around would have broken my concentration so I had to double down on using my semblance to stop each bullet as it exited the barrel. That’s when I saw she made a mistake I could exploit. 

She was not concentrating on the bullets she had just fired so I sent them back at her at multiple angles, this was too much for her to keep track of all at once and the impacts finally broke her aura. 

She was now powerless splayed spread eagle against my wall. “I yield Professor!” She exclaimed. 

I floated her over to me with her arms and legs spread. Vulnerable. I spun her around slowly letting my outstretched finger run around her thinly exposed midriff where her belt and torso armor came together. 

“You fought well Ms. Nikos. Nice move with the gun by the way, you almost had me.” I slapped her ass “almost.” She gave no indication that the slap happened at all. Her stoicism turned me on only because it made me want to break her more. “You know Ms. Nikos I could dismiss you for the night but...” I ran my hand up her left thigh slowly “...you could stay for some extra training if you like.” 

I looked her in the eye as I continued stroking her leg. She said “well I didn’t plan on that but I’m happy to oblige.” Always so formal. 

“Are you familiar with red, yellow, green safe words?” I asked she shook her head. “It’s fairly simple. Red means stop everything” and I took my hand off her “yellow means slow down, not so hard, or do something else depending on context.” I put my finger on her leg and started scratching her “And then my favorite is green and that means keep going don’t stop.” I started applying more force into my scratching “So Ms. Nikos what color are you for pain?” 

“Green” she said joyfully. This job had perks sometimes. 

“Well then” I said standing back a bit “let me get a better look at the canvas I’m working with first.” I slowly undid all the bindings that held her armor and clothes in place with my semblance, then in one quick instant her coverings shot away from her body and fell carelessly to the floor. For the first time I could see her in all her natural glory. 

How that boy Jaune managed to have access to this goddess every night was still a mystery to me. 

She had the most amazing alabaster skin. Like she had been chiseled out of virgin marble. Ample breasts that barley sagged at all, with bright almost red nipples. Her athletic mussels rippled across her whole body. I made a mental note to have her back for a full body massage... Ah and of course how could anyone deny that ass! Not as voluptuous as mine but hard as a rock! And her pussy... loose lips surrounded by a forest of red hair. I gave it a rub, she could not help but start breathing a little harder to let it slip she liked it. I found a spot she really liked and her cheeks started to blush. When it looked like she was near the edge I pulled my hand away. 

“Hmm...” I said inspecting her body rotating slowly around “I think we need more color.” I started slapping her ass cheeks. First one as it rotated by then the other as it went by. And when she was facing me I started accenting her six pack abs with red slap marks. 

She was gritting her teeth, still not willing to show she was in pain. Piss me off, turn me on. 

I stopped her spinning for now. I brought her legs back as far as they could go and lowered her body down. She was still off the ground but her face was below mine. I started pinching and turning her nipples. “Do you like that Ms. Nikos? Tell me what I want to hear.”

“I like it Professor Goodwitch.” She said obediently. 

I repeated the action but harder and pulling away slowly till I lost grip on her tits. She was starting to wince reflexively. “Do you love it?”

“I love it Professor Goodwitch” no hint of pain in her voice. 

“Would you like me to continue?” I asked. 

“Yes Professor Goodw- ah!” I interpreted her with a slap across the face.

“You don’t get what you want girl, you get what I want.” I sad sternly. 

“I’m sorry Professor Goodwitch.” She said hastily.

I took my thumbs and placed them between my first and second fingers then clamped down hard on her sore nipples. I then, agonizingly slowly, pulled them towards me, until they were stretching her breasts into cones. I could see the faintest glimmer of tears forming in her eyes from the pain. 

“What color girl?” I asked. 

“Green” she replied with the hint of a shaky wimpier in her voice. I continued to pull until I lost grip of her tits “Ah!” Was a uncontrollably reflex to the pain. Looks like I finally found her breaking point. 

I rubbed her sore and slightly swollen nipples “oh you poor thiiiing” I cooed. “Look at me.” And she turned her head up. Her eyes were wet but she refused to let her tears of pain fall. 

I then slapped her face. She looked up at me defiantly. 

I wanted to let my frustration out so I dressed her down (metaphorically because she was literally as undressed as one could be). “You cocky little shit!” Slap! “Think you’re some hot shot!” Slap! “The gods gift to grimm hunting.” Slap! “Little.” Slap! “Miss.” SLAP! “Perfect.” SLAP!!!

“YELLOW!” She shouted as tears ran down her face. I think I may have actually struck a nerve. I was getting wet watching this girl start to break under my hands. 

“What do you have to say for yourself?” I asked after a moment. 

“I’m sorry Professor. Please forgive me.” She said sobbing. I let her down to the ground and she got on all fours. Tears falling to the floor. 

I Knelt down and held her chin up. “Are you green right now?” I asked. She nodded I felt she was lying to impress me so I added “what color are you for more pain?”

“Green” she said, a bit more calm and collected than I expected. Perhaps she was green to go. I had to trust her word didn’t I?

“Then get up on your knees girl” I commanded, and she had her neck and back perfectly straight, her sore butt resting uncomfortably on her feet. I removed my skirt and underwear then walked up to the submissive girl. 

“Your name for me is Mother now girl is that understood?” I asked. 

“Yes Mother” she quickly replied. 

“And what to I get from you?”

“Whatever you want Mother” she answered correctly. 

“Good girl” giving her praise for her accuracy and obedience. “Now stick out your tongue girl, it’s time to kiss me on the lips.” I walked over to her and shoved her face into my golden harry pussy. “Come now pick up the pace! You’re going to get a tanning till I get off!” And a took my crop and began slapping her back. Not hard at first, but growing in intensity as time went by. I was getting closer to the edge of orgasm but was determined not to give in to easily. She may have a boyfriend now but she clearly had lady lovers in the past. Her tongue played skillfully around my womanhood. 

She was quite red on the back now. A lovely little polka dot arrangement if I do say so myself. I was admiring my handy work when I lost concentration and started to orgasm. I held her shoulders to balance as she brought me over the edge. 

I was screaming loudly “that’s it girl! Don’t stop! Don’t! Oh!!! Yeeeessss!” I shoved her face into me as far as it could go. I dare say I may have suffocated her a bit. 

After a while I backed up having all the stimulation I could handle. “Haa! Hooooo... you did good little girl.”

“What does Mother want now?” The girl asked after I was starting to regain my composure. Her lower face covered in my juices. 

“On you hands girl.” I commanded and she complied, she was on her hands and knees with her head down. 

“Would you like me to fuck your pussy?” I asked testing. 

“If that is what Mother wants.” She was good. I don’t know who trained her but I wanted to meet them. 

“Mother wants to fuck your ass.” I said. 

“I’m ready Mother.” She said closing her eyes. 

I knelt down and held her chin up “what can Mother do girl? Eyes open.” 

“Mother can fuck my ass if she wants.” She said with a hint of fear in her voice. 

“Color?” I asked. 

“Green” she replied hesitantly. 

“Then keep your eyes on me girl.” I demanded. 

I floated a long dildo out off a box in the corner of the dojo. I floated it up to her ass and slapped it against her to preview just how hard and heavy it was. Black acrylic and polished to a mirror shine. 

I slowly slid the tip in, she was wincing “eye open on me girl!” And she locked eyes with me again. I slid more in. Her composure was fully broken now. Her face contorted as I slid 2 more inches in then slowly moved back and forth. 

It looked like like she was starting to get used to it and enjoying herself. Can’t have that. “Would you like the rest of that cock?”

Her eyes went wide, clearly she thought it was all in “Mother can fuck me howev- AH!” She cried as I rammed in the rest of the cock until the disk shaped handle impacted her ass. Her eyes rolled up into her skull for a moment before coming back to look at mine. 

I let it sit there inside her, letting her learn just how massive it truly was. Then I started to slowly spin it as it moved in and out. Each thrust ended pushing at her ass so hard she had to bend her back a little. 

She was breathing hard now I told her “cum for Mother girl.” And I increased the speed of her ass fucking. 

It took a moment but then she got worked up enough “engh! Gah! Ah. AHHH! Ah HAAAA!” As she climaxed I sped up the cock’s ramming action. It must have hurt like hell. 

When she was done I all but ripped it out of her and slid it to a stop under her head, tip up. 

“Did you like your Uncle’s cock girl?” I asked. 

“Yes Mother” she said obediently. 

I let go of her chin so she could look down to see the monster that was inside her. “Well then give him a blow job to say thank you.” She hesitated so I hit her shoulder with my crop “don’t be an ungrateful little bitch jus-“ she started bobbing her head on the dildo before I thought of something more humiliating for her to do. 

“That’s it girl. You’re really going to town on him!” She didn’t know it had a secret chamber that at that moment shot sugar flavored fake cum into her mouth. She coughed some of it out around the girth in surprise. “Oh your uncle liked that! Better not let that go to waste.” Worrying what I may do if she didn’t, she quickly swallowed what was in her mouth, then licked the length of the shaft all around to pick up what leaked out from around her lips. I floated the cock back into it’s box. 

“We’re almost done here girl.” She looked a bit relieved. 

“What is mother’s pleasure?” She asked. 

“Mother wants you to pee.” 

“Now Mother?” She said surprised. 

I grabbed her hair so she was forced to look into my eyes “Now.”

I watched as her face scrunched up trying to use the right mussels. It started as a trickle then it really got going. She must have actually been holding some back during training. 

I let go of her hair “you’re disgusting girl! Peeing all over my floor!”

“I’m sorry Mother!” She said quickly. I used my semblance to shove a bucket and towel in front of her. 

“Well start cleaning it up!” She went to work on cleaning Up her puddle. The towel was a bit threadbare so she couldn’t help but get her hands a bit wet. She draped the towel over bucket and then put the bucket in front of her. 

“I’m done cleaning Mother” she said and I used my semblance again to put the bucket away making sure to scrape her knuckles as I did so. 

“Mother forgives you girl. But you need to do one more thing for me.” I told her. 

“I live to serve Mother.” She replied, her face down, docile and vulnerable, in stark contrast to the start of the class. 

“Do a hand stand for me girl” and she did I spreed her legs a bit and proceeded to pleasure her lovely soft long lips. Gods she was strong! I’d wager she could keep this up for a half hour. She would not need that long.

As I rubbed her vigorously I watched as her upside down boobs giggled. I could feel she wanted to cum. “Would the girl like to cum?”

“Only if Mother wishes it!” She said. 

I let the silence hang as I put 4 fingers inside her. I could hear her huffing and puffing down there. Between the blood rushing to her head, the stress in her whole body trying to not break the hand stand, and the pleasuring I was inflicting I was just surprised she was lasting this long. 

“Mother demands your orgasm now!” And for the first time ever I hear her really scream. A real guttural warrior’s battlecry. 

After she was done orgasming I said “we’re done Ms. Nikos.” And she immediately went limp and crashed to the floor. 

“Thank you Moth- Professor.” She said still needing more air. 

After a moment I asked “what was the yellow for Ms. Nikos?”

“Oh it’s nothing just the verbal abuse is a bit much for me to take sometimes.” She said with a smile that looked forced. 

I had hurt her in a way I don’t intend. When I tried to apologize she downplayed it and shrugged it off. I did go too far and I needed a way to pay her back. 

I had an idea in mind...


	4. Blonde Adonis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glynda wants to give Ms. Nikos an apology gift and because this is porn it clearly involves fucking with her lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW's: dubious consent, age difference, alcohol use.

If everything went according to plan then Mr. Arc would be delivering my apology to Ms. Nikos at the end of the lesson. 

I was not looking forward to training the most unremarkable student at Beacon. Well Mr. Winchester and his team were the most boring but Mr. Arc was a close 5th. 

I was in my “office” in the back of the Dojo when Jaune rang the bell. I saw him on my security cameras, he was in his ill fitting armor and had his antique weapon with him. I hit the intercom “hello Mr. Arc. This is a more informal class than you were probably expecting so leave your gear in the main room and head to the back.” Then I hit the buzzer that unlocked the door. 

From the cameras inside the house I saw him place his armor and weapon in a neat pile and was about to walk away. He then looked down at his cute bunny hoodie and decided to take that off as well. He had a tight fitting T-shirt underneath and my goodness he looked like a young Spruce Willis with that T-shirt and blue jeans, he was just missing a cigarette. Okay perhaps there was something more to this boy than I thought. 

I had left the sliding wall open a crack so he could easily find his way in. What he found was me in a purple silk bathrobe, my glasses, and nary a thing more. I was seated at my floor table in this darkened bedroom with a bottle of saki and two cups. The room was lit with blue and magenta lights. Behind me was a large low bed with dark red silk sheets, and on the opposite end of the room was a set of double doors that housed all my favorite toys, ropes, and straps that I had no need of. ...today...

The poor boy was predictably overwhelmed so I told him “please have a seat Mr. Arc. This is an extremely informal class.”

Still in a bit of a daze he nodded, closed the door and sat down opposite me at the table. 

I poured some saki in one of the cups “have you had saki before Mr. Arc?”

“Ah yes. A few years ago on vacation but the bottle was not nearly as fancy.”

“Oh you must of had the cheap stuff” I poured a second cup for him “consider this a class learning about the finer things in life.” And I slid the cup towards him. 

He mirrored me as he drank “oh wow that’s really good Professor.” he said placing the cup back down. 

“Would you like another” I asked already refilling the cup “I find it helps me relax.” And I slid his cup back to him and refilled my own. 

“At this point it would be rude to refuse.” He said with a little nervous chuckle, then emptied the cup. 

He placed the cup down again and I spoke “Mr. Arc, I’m going to get to brass tacks here. I did something to upset your girlfriend Ms. Nikos.” The expression on his face made me think he knew something about it or at least the day in question. “I tried to make amends but as we both know she’s far too kind, and eager to please to let me do that.” He nodded knowingly “that’s where you come in. You will be my apology gift to her.”

If you look up confusion in the dictionary it’s just a picture of his face in that moment. I pressed on “I want to make you a better lover. I want to teach you something only a few men know so that you can satisfy her every carnal need.”

He was apprehensive but then to my delight he said “okay Professor, how do we start.” Ending the sentence with some gusto. 

I motioned for him to stand and I walked to him. He could now clearly see (and was making no effort to hide it) that the deep plunge of my robe revealed I was well and truly naked under there. I put a hand on his shoulder. 

“Let’s start slow Mr. Arc, I need to know how you kiss her.” I looked into his eyes “kiss me like you would kiss her.” 

He swallowed hard and moved his lips to mine but he was stiff and uncommitted. I pulled away “Mr. Arc either you actually kiss like an Atlesian robot or this is not the kiss you give your fire haired goddess.” 

He relaxed his shoulders, then he placed one hand gently on the back of my neck, he tilted his head every so slightly, then he landed a kiss upon my lips that was more what I expected, at first he breathed in my breathed, then gave me some of his, and then his tongue danced with mine. We danced there for a good while. 

I slowly parted from his lips “well Mr. Arc you clearly have a handle on the basics there. So we should move on the the main part of the class.”

He nodded. “Undress Mr. Arc, I will be doing the same.”

He was already barefoot but quickly shrugged off his pants and pealed away his shirt. I bit my lip, he was a fine specimen. All the dumpy clothing he always wore was hiding a sculpture of a man. He clearly tried to keep up with his girlfriend at the gym. So modest keeping all that hidden away. 

He was a bit reluctant go all the way. “Ummm... Professor, I-“ i cut him off with a finger to his lips. 

“I love all bodies Mr. Arc. I make no judgements here in this place.” I turned around and undid the sash around my waist “I am here to teach you how to use your body” I lowered my shoulders and the robe fell to the floor “to it’s fullest potential.”

I looked over my shoulder and saw he was taking me all in. My body was well maintained for my age. I could not help but sag in a few places but it added to character. He was really taking in my large well rounded ass. I turned around slowly letting him see my breasts unhindered by societies insistence that I cover them with clothes. His eyes trailed down my body to my modest abs and then to my bushy golden pussy. 

I knelt down in front of him and with both hands slowly pulled down his boxers. “I will make you a lover worthy of your goddess.”

The boy had nothing to be ashamed of. His cock was splendid. “Ah! Yes Mr. Arc” I said admiring his soft member “this will do nicely.” 

His cock was not unreasonably huge and as I took it into my mouth and it swelled to a pleasurable girth. 

I looked up and made eye contact with the boy. He looked down at me still unbelieving that his teacher was actually going down on him. I pulled away and stroked his spit soaked cock with one hand. “Your body is wonderful Mr. Arc. Now fallow me to the bed and I can teach you the ultimate technique.” 

I got up and walked to the bed and sat with my back against the head board. The boy fallowed me in an almost trance like state. I spread my legs and rubbed the smooth sheets in front of me. “Come sit with your back to me.”

He sat down in the space between my legs. My breasts pressed against his back cushioning him. He began to lightly stroke my legs, getting more comfortable, good. 

I reached around his toned torso and gripped his cock in my hands. I began to stroke him. I whispered in his ear “you can relax, cum when you are ready.” 

He made some pleasurable groans, then he switched from stroking my legs to gripping them. I picked up the pace and his grip tightened more. As he released his seed he let go of my legs and just let his body lightly spasm for a moment as a milked the last of his elixir out. 

“I’m sorry Professor.” 

“For what Mr. Arc?”

“I-I don’t last very long I-“

I shushed him “that’s part of the lesson. I needed you to cum so I could show you what’s next.”

I took a towel off the headboard and wiped my hands clean and wiped off his dick best I could. I then put my hands on ether side of his crotch and started rubbing him up and down. 

“Mr. Arc, how long would you say it’s takes you to cum a second time?” 

“20min or so?” He said unsure “I don’t really keep track.”

“What if I told you you could cum again in less than 2 minutes?” He flinched in surprise “I’m not talking about getting hard, I’m talking about ready so sow your seed once again.”

“H-How is that that posable?” He asked unbelieving.

“Aura” I stated mater of factly. “Aura is a manifestation of life itself. And I hear you have a lot of it.”

I continued my rubbing “now close your eyes and relax. You should feel something warm and round like a candle setting somewhere between your stomach and spine.” 

“I think I can feel it Professor” he said. 

“Now in your mind reach out and hold it like you would a candle on a windy day.” I gave him a moment “do you have it Mr. Arc?”

“Yes Professor.”

“Keep hold of it in your mind and takeover what my hands are doing.”

He slowly placed his hands where mine had been and continued the rubbing motion. “Do you still have it?” He nodded “good boy. Now slowly move the candle to your crotch.”

It took a few minutes but I watched his cock slowly rise from its slumber. It became rock hard and I dare say perhaps a touch bigger? Just my dirty mind perhaps. 

“Well done Mr. Arc. Would you like to take it for a quick test drive?” 

He opened his eyes for the first time and seemed quite surprised with himself “ah o-okay” I move my leg out of the way and turned him a bit so he could lay down across the bed. I then swung a leg over his body so I was straddling his body, I lined up my pussy with his cock. I hovered there a moment. “Please enjoy this Mr. Arc, and remember, you can cum quickly, that’s part of tonight’s training.” I guided his cock into me as I slid down slowly to his hilt. “But it may be fun to try making last.” I added with a devilish grin. 

I began riding him, slowly, leaning forward so my breasts bounced above him. He also did his part to thrust into me and not just sit there like a pillow princess. I rewarded his good behavior my doing what I could to tighten my pussy around his shaft. He responded with pleased moans. 

With one hand he reached out to grab my left tit to play with it, and he placed his other hand on me cheek and tried to slip a thumb into my mouth. I let him in and sucked on it like a pacifier, dimpling my cheeks as I did so. 

He was getting more turned on now and he picked up speed thrusting so I matched his speed with my own quick bounces. I opened my mouth and let out loud moans of pleasure. His hand on my cheek move to my throat and he could feel my vocal cords vibrate as I screamed his name. “Yes Jaune! Fill me up! I want your seed!” And other corny shit the boys always liked hearing. And like a shot it came, hot and thick, coating my insides with his cum. 

His arms went limp at the same time his third leg did. I moved over him to sit on the bed next to him. Just looking at this exhausted boy who still had a thing or two to learn. 

“Are you still with me Mr. Arc?”

His eyes opened lazily and he gave me a thumbs up. “Just need a second Professor. You’re quite demanding.”

“I know what you can handle Mr. Arc, and you are nowhere near your limits.” I did give him a moment. Then I said “now just like before find the warm spot inside yourself but this time don’t cheat and use your hands. Just find it inside yourself.”

While he searched inward I looked down and saw some of his juice was trying to leak out of me. I took a finger and dipped it down to scoop up what would have gone to waste. I put it in my mouth and ran it around my tongue for a minute. My own wetness combined with aura generated cum, it was a long time since I had a lover that could give me aura seed. It had its own flavor. Almost Smokey. 

I saw his cock start to rise. Found it quicker than anticipated. A good student or a good teacher? Hard to say really. Perhaps both. 

“I’m ready Professor.” He said sitting up. 

I turned away and put my ass in the air. “I assume you can take it from here Mr. Arc?” 

The boy wasted no time lining himself up behind me. I liked young boys for that. Never messed around when there is pussy to be fucked. He inserted himself into my cunt and started fucking me. 

Slowly at first, but quickly ramping up. He grabbed onto my waist with both hands and started pounding. He was less fucking me and more like he was taking this opportunity to play out his sexual fantasies.

He was going quite fast back there when he slowed dramatically. I made no sudden changes but I could not guess anything had gone wrong. 

He then started ejaculating slowly into me. With slow deep thrusts. He was making almost no noise. That’s when I realized he and figured out the final trick on his own without me having to spell out how to do it. I settled in for what I knew was about to come. 

You see he started creaming and just didn’t stop. He was converting aura into cum in real time. Just an endless flow filling me up and spilling out my pussy. The only limit was his aura reserves. He was going for 3 minutes straight when I heard the distinctive sound of his aura failing and he fell onto the bed sideways. 

I let my knees push my body forward into laying face down on the bed. Letting my body purge the excess seed from my cunt. 

I turned my head to look at him. “I see you figured out the final exam without me. Well done. A+ no notes.”

He was out of breath “Professor... that was... I don’t...”

“Relax Mr. Arc we are finished for tonight” well you are I could keep going, but tonight was not about me. “Rest her as long as you need then head back to your dormitory.”

I watched him bask in the afterglow for a while then he got up, thanked me, and left me to be with his red goddess. He would be able to give her the tribute she deserved now. My gift to you Ms. Nikos. Enjoy.


	5. Yang Bang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang set up a partner swap. So while Pyrrah and Blake are on a date, Jaune and 2 other guys have a Yang Bang!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CWs: Dubious consent

I got off the shuttle outside one of the nicer hotels in Vale. Yang and Pyrrah had arranged some kind of one night partner swap. Pyrrah and Blake would be together tonight across town while me and 2 other guys would be with Yang for what she kept referring to as a “Yang Bang” with that big smug smile on her face. She said I would be cool with the other guys but was being coy and not telling me who they were. 

Pyrrah said I should go with the current outfit I was in. She was surprisingly supportive of me in this strange one night stand thing. I had on some black slacks and a white colored shirt with a dark blue silk bow tie. Pyrrah was always excited when I had this on before making love. 

Got the key from the front desk. Yang had apparently given them my picture because they just gave it to me when I walked in. Gods Yang how much do the staff know?

When I opened the door I saw the three of them standing in a circle chatting. Yang of course, Sun, and Neptune. They turned and went “aye!” At the same time making finger guns at me. I shot back with my own finger guns. Just 4 grown ass adults being the world’s biggest dorks. She was right I was cool with them. She still could have told me. 

Neptune walked up to me “come here handsome” and we exchanged a complex fist bumping handshake that ended with our lips coming together for a long kiss. We both noticed the room was quite at the same time and looked over to see Sun and Yang with their jaws on the floor. 

“You never told Sun” I asked. 

“How is the fact we fucked the best kept secret at Beacon?” Neptune asked the universe. 

Sun asked “When was all that dude?” Still a little shocked. 

Neptune explained “Well Jaune gave me some dancing lessons” and I took his hand, ‘tossed’ him away then pulled him spinning back into my arms with his back to me “one thing lead to another and...” I kissed him on the cheek from behind. 

Yang was all fired up now. She had been thinking about tonight all week and now it just got better for her “Ok Gents! I think it’s time to officially kick of the, First! Annual! Yang Bang!” 

Annual? Was Blake going to agree to that?

Yang strutted into a large comfy looking chair and crossed her legs. She looked like a Queen, or perhaps more like a Warlord. “You three will strut your stuff for my amusement. And based on your performance I will decide where you fit in my Yang Bang.” She was really making Yang Bang sound like a normal word people always say and not some corny pun. Or she was just warring down my pun defenses. “First shall be!” And she pointed a finger in the air then came down pointed at “Neptune!”

He was shuffling around a little sheepish so the Sun and then the rest of us started chanting “Nep-Tune! Nep-Tune! Nep-Tune! Nep-Tune!” Until he stated clumsy stripteasing, then we all cheered and egged him on. He left the goggles on his forehead but he then unveiled his cock. I would be proven right that his was the most physically impressive of the three of us but I wasn’t worried. 

“Emmm come over here big man” commanded Yang and went to stand next to Yang who began stroking his member gently till it grew. Then let it hang there next to her head. “Very nice you stay put, who’s next?”

I motioned to Sun giving him the floor “you sure buddy? I’d hate to upstage you.” He said. 

“I’ll take my chances thanks.” I replied perhaps a bit to cocky. 

He removed what few clothes he had quickly, when he took an item off he would twirl it around like nunchucks before hurtling them at Yang who deftly grabbed it, then chuckled them carelessly at Neptune like he was a personal assistant (or possibly a trash can). Then he slipped off his boxers that had a hole in the back he had to carefully move his tale through revealing a Cock slightly bigger than mine. I wasn’t intimidated until he put his hands together and two light clones popped out of his body and strutted over to Yang. 

She put her hands on each of their chests “oh my...” cooed Yang. 

“I feel what they feel” Sun said concentrating very hard. 

Yang got a mean grin on her face and pinched both of the clones nipples, the clones vanished in a burst of light and The real Sun grabbed at his nips going “Ow! Easy Yang!” But she was probably giggling to hard to hear him. 

“I’m going to see how long you can keep from blowing your load Sun!” Said Yang “I have a very particular idea in mind for you...” with her palms facing each other and drumming her finger tips together like a movie villain. “Now get that pretty tale of yours over here.”

That just left me on one side of the room with all eyes on me. Sun gave me a head nod that said ‘top that.’

I got out my scroll and got a song queued up. It was the main theme song to the latest Spruce Willis spy thriller. I got into a head down pose with my knees bent. As the lady singer sang “He’s the Maaaaan!” My legs straightened and my arms went to my chest. And then I posed and held for “whoooouuuo never diiiiies!” And I reviled I had on a custom tareaway shirt that split front from back with hidden velcro strips. The white caller and blue bow tie were not actually connected in anyway to the shirt so that stayed on. Just my chiseled abs and pecks on display as I began to dance to the jazzy soundtrack. 

Yang let out a loud “Woo!” That probably made the other guys ears ring being so close. 

Then the singer sang “and on that night” I held still my hands on my hips “all will be reveeeeeeald!” And my pants split in two. They were all going nuts now! 

I thrusted the air my tight briefs leaving little to the imagination. I danced my way closer to Yang and pointed at large black string on the side of my under things. She decided the best thing to do was grab at it with her teeth (Pyrrah loved doing that to) and I pulled away with a little spin that stripped away my underwear as the singer finished the the song with a “NEAAA. *orchestral sting* VAAA. *second sting* DIIIIIIIIIE!” And I danced back to Yang and ended the last note sitting on her leg with one arm around her neck. 

The guys were hooting and congratulating me while Yang and I locked eyes with each other. 

Yang glanced over at Sun then said “that was amazing Jaune! Even Sun is giving you three thumbs up!” She said pointing with her thumb at Sun’s aroused member. 

“Thank you.” I said trying to slowly catch my breath without huffing and puffing. 

“Well I still have plans for Sun but you” Yang pushed her finger into my chest playfully “get a choice. Are you a ass or pussy man?”

I gave it some thought and taking a chance on what I thought she had in mind I went with “I will happily tap that ass.” 

Yang got a big grin on her face “A naughty boy!” And then she slapped my ass instead of telling me to get up off her leg. “To the bed boys!” She said circling a finger in the air “Jaune in the middle...” she said in a thirsty voice. 

Us guys got on the bed and watched as Yang did a little strip dance of her own. As she would take something off she would throw it in the air then haymaker punch the clothing right at the three of us. She decided not to mess around and uncovered her boobs first. I knew they would be big but they hung off her chest a bounced around like twin wrecking balls as she danced. At one point she lifted one up and gave her own nipple a sucking kiss, then gave us a playful wink. 

We gleefully whistled and cat called her and she was clearly here for it, just living her best life getting ready to fuck with her friends. I was loving her mussels, she was clearly stronger than Pyrrah, but Pyrrah was faster and more flexible. And now I was just picturing them wrestling. 

Last to go was her panties and I would have never guessed she was the type to shave her pussy. ‘Perhaps it’s because she has a real pussy cat to play with’ I thought to myself. 

She then put her hands on her hips and gave us our ‘marching orders.’ I was to be under Yang on my back fucking her ass, Neptune was going to be standing next to the bed fucking her pussy. As for Sun, he was going to summon two light clones to kneel on each side of her so she could give them hand jobs while the real Sun titty fucked her. “And you had better not pop to quick!” She said waving a finger at Sun then smiling. 

Everyone piled on one at a time first Yang took my cock into her ass slowly getting used to the girth. Pyrrah only let me fuck her ass on special occasions or if I “was a very good boy” that week. Yang’s ass was big, round, and very slapable. I was hoping to get my chance to do just that latter tonight. 

She then beaconed Neptune over and he slowly started fucking her pussy. This was my first time DP’ing someone. It was strange feeling Neptune’s familiar cock rubbing against mine but with a few walls of Yangs flesh between us. As he began to thrust his balls sometimes slapped into mine. He leaned over to look at me and we shared a brief smile. 

Sun first got his clones into position then got up over Yang with his back to Neptune and grabbed the outside of her breasts and started fucking them. 

My prediction was right about wanting the ass because poor Neptune was getting his face slapped by Sun’s golden tail. I could hear Sun grunting trying to impress Yang with his stamina and control. He had a surprising amount of control given he was getting two hand jobs and a tit fuck at the same time. 

“Oh, you guy!” Yang panted “to good, *huff* to me! Best! Idea! Ever! Ahhhhhhh!” With our dormitory rooms next to each other I knew that Yang was a screamer but it was another thing to hear it without the wall between us to dampen the sound. 

I was getting double turned on from rubbing Neptune’s dick and fucking Yang’s ass. I was already about to cum when I saw Sun’s clones flickering. 

Yang picked up speed stroking the clones “let it out Sun! Cum on my titties!”

The clones vanished and I could feel Sun stand up a bit, relieving some of the pressure on my chest. His grunting and Yang’s “woo! Yes! Give me that hot stuff!” Was enough to send me and Neptune over the edge at the same time. 

Neptune was a quiet fucker but I did start saying some nonsense I can’t remember as we shot our loads into her.

“Wow! Ha! Hoooo!” Yelled Yang orgasming as she felt our cum being gifted to her. Sun rolled off to my left, Neptune pulled out and sat on the floor and Yang lifted off of me and scooted away to my right. There was a great deal of heavy breathing all around. 

Yang propped herself up on her elbows and looked around at us. She seemed content for now to let Sun’s seed just hang out on her boobs. “Well gents that was a lot of fun!” She looked around at us with our slowly softening dicks “damn. Guess I need to think of something to pass the time till round two?”

I focused on what Professor Goodwitch had show me and my cock began to stand at attention “I’m good for another go if you want Yang.” In a voice I hoped was casual but probably came across as smug. Yang stared at my dick for a moment then lifted her ass and looked under her, yep some of my juice had leaked out of there as evidence I had cum. 

She looked back at me “What the how?”

I smiled “this is the trick I learned and now Pyrrah just can’t get enough of me.”

“There’s no way you can just cum again that fast.” Yang accused. 

“Care to give it a test drive?” I said batting her. 

She took the bate. She turned her back to me on the bed and got on hands and knees “We shall put that to the test sir!”

I got lined up with her still wet pussy and pushed in gently. I could feel Neptune’s cum sliding around on my dick and I would be a lying if I told you that didn’t turn me on. I slowly started to pick up speed. I looked up and now saw she was facing a mirror and was looking back at me fucking her from behind. “May I slap that ass?”

“Though, naughty boy, would never, ask” she said between breaths. 

I didn’t slap her hard. I just loved watching her ass ripple with each hit. After a few hits I grabbed her waist with both hands “are you ready my lady?”

“For science!” She cried. We were all such dorks. 

I began ramming her and hard and fast as I could then I shot into her for the second time that day. Just got in as deep as I could and stayed there till I was empty then pulled out. I sat on the bed and Yang rolled over and looked at us. 

“Wow. I, I didn’t think you could actually do it.” Yang said amazed. 

“That was Pyrrah’s reaction the first time ya.” I said happily. Then my dick grew hard as I was talking. “So round 3?”

Yang had a look on her face like she never wanted to back down from a challenge, but was also still reeling from her last two sexual encounters. 

Neptune piped up “let’s give the lady a break way don’t we. Come over here big boy.”

I got up off the bed. I had little time to do much of anything else before I felt Neptune’s mouth around my cock. 

I looked down at him and smiled. I brushed his cheeks and ran my fingers through his hair. 

Yang was wildly gesticulating at Sun saying quickly “Sun. Your mouth. My pussy. Now.”

I watched him crawl over between her legs “your wish is my co- muf!” He said before Yang grabbed his head and plunged his face into her nethers. 

I giggled at her antics, then a wave of pleasure hit me as Neptune played with my balls with his hand. 

I looked down at him and he looked rather pleased with himself. I closed my eyes and rolled my head upward. I didn’t know how much I missed our one night stand until that moment. 

Yang then said “Cum on his face!”

I looked down to ask if he would be okay with that but before I could say anything he lowered the goggles on his forehead down over his eyes and gave me a thumbs up. I began thrusting into his head faster as he sucked at my cock between breaths. It was not long till I was ready to pull out and started covering his goggles with cum. 

A little bit of my seed landed on his nose and he licked at it “wow that’s a different flavor than I expected” he said a bit surprised. 

I nodded as Pyrrah also said that. Something about aura cum was strange. 

I looked over at Yang as Neptune towels off his face. She said “I didn’t know boy on boy was a kink of mine.” She stoked Suns hair “come up outa there”

“If you insist” said Sun “I was really liking getting to know you pussy better.”

Yang looked around “I see you and Neptune are ready for another round” she laid down and use the fingers of one hand to open up her pussy “Sun would you like to explore the inside of me with your cock while giving me kisses?”

As sun moved into position she gave me and Neptune more instructions “come over beside me so I can wank you off while I watch you kiss. 

So with Yang below Sun getting slowly fucked and kissed on her neck, me and Neptune kneeled above them kissing each other while Yang stroked our cocks. 

Her moans started to turn into screams and we all got worked up knowing what she was about to say “get ready guys! ... ... muuuaaa! Haaaaaa!” 

Sun sat up a bit so me and Neptune would cum on Yang’s stomach and not his back. My cum mixed with Neptune’s again as we all orgasmed together. And then predictably collapsed in a disorganized heap. 

Yang was first to speak “okay. I don’t know about you fellas but I’m officially calling the inaugural Yang Bang to a close!” All us guys let out a relieved sigh. “But first” oh god what now “we need to get cleaned up.” Okay that was actually reasonable. “This place has two showers. Jaune’s with me! You two can figure out how to use the other one.” She said with a wink before grabbing my hand and dragging me off to the shower. Come on Yang, even my aura has limits!

This place had a really nice setup. A large walk in shower, with one big shower head above us that felt like warm rain and a second wand that could be move around as needed. Yang handed my a sponge and got some soap in it. It was clear she was the queen here and I was her humble vassal. I gently scrubbed all the cum off of her tits and tummy. Watching the soap suds run down the curves of her body. After I got her front done she turned around and leaned against the wall so I could wash her ass and pussy. Her moans of pleasure echoed in the shower as I rubbed her pussy to clean some of the cum that had stuck on there. 

She turned around and handed me some hair shampoo “I never suck dick, and if you tell anyone I did I will kill you.” She said in a surprisingly serious tone. Then she said “make sure to rinse my hair out really good.” She said with smile before getting on her knees and putting my cock in her mouth. It took a lot of control to concentrate on my task of washing her long golden hair. But I eventually got it done. Well rinsed as ordered. Then I just had to give in to the orgasm I was holding in most of that time and shot cum into her mouth. For someone that ‘didn’t suck dick’ she was really good at it. 

“Yes Yang! Gah! Ahhh!” When I was done she pulled out and spit the cum out into the drain. Then gargled some water and spit that out to as she got up. 

“Neptune was right that did have a weird flavor.” She said “still don’t like it though” she added before leaning forward to kiss me. She was an aggressive kisser. She pinned me to the shower wall with her body, both of her hands were on my face keeping it exactly where she desired it to be. I could barely concentrate enough to do the trick Glynda taught me and got my dick hard again and rubbed it along the outside of her pussy as best as I could given the whole pinning situation. 

She gave me a bit more space to thrust and broke her kiss a moment “naughty boy wants my pussy one more time?” She said in a babying tone. 

“Will I get another chance to fuck you in a shower?” I asked rhetorically. 

She smiled and turned around, leaned over, and spread her pussy open with one hand. “Come and get it then. Be rough.” Was her final command. 

I plunged in hard and fast making her shout in surprise. If she wanted rough I would give it go her. I wrapped my hands around her hair and pulled hard “giddy up Ta- Yang!” I said while pulling her hair so hard it forced her back to arch. 

I let go with one hand but did not let up pulling until my free hand was around her neck. I then pulled her back into me. She had to grab the rails in the shower to keep us both from falling over. 

“Too rough?” I asked. 

“Never!” She replied. I started thrusting so hard even from behind I could tell her tits were bouncing up and down violently. That’s when I came. I poured all of my remaining aura into this final orgasm. Soon it was spilling out of her pussy as fast as I was pimping it in. Then my aura failed and now I was just holding onto her to stay standing upright. 

Yang also did what she could to help me stay standing as she watched in stunned disbelief the river of cum circling the drain.

After a moment I was able to stand again on my own and did my best to clean myself off. 

“I may never fuck a man again” said Yang “how would he top that?”

I couldn’t help but smile a little at that. After we got out of the showers the four of us played video games in the nude on the sofa until we passed out. 

I woke up at some point before dawn. Yang to my left and Neptune on my right. Their heads resting on my chest “finally” I said thinking they were both asleep “I finally have a pair of beautiful boobs.”

A sleepy Yang said “...haa... ...good one Jaune...” and reached down to start stroking my dick. 

‘Come on woman how much do you want?’ I thought to my self. Then I felt her hand stop and go limp before she started quietly snoring. I stroked her hair “boob.”


	6. Pussymagnet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrah has a dream one night only date with Blake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CWs: dubious consent

I was so nervous going on this date with Blake. Ever since she came out to us as Faunus I had wanted to know more about her. I know that’s weird and probably a bit racist but it was how I felt. 

We had a partner swapping arrangement setup by Yang, so my Jaune was with her and two of our other friends while I got to be on a “fuck date” with Blake. 

Blake picked out this extremely fancy restaurant I had never heard of. I decided to go dressed in my gown from the dance and when I arrived I saw Blake had also decided to reused her dress, but this time she had here natural Faunus cat ears on full display. We really did look like a couple, me in my long red gown and Blake in her purple dress that went to her knees with a sheer black shirt underneath. 

I waved as we got closer “Hello again.”

She blushed “H-Hi Pyrrah” and brushed her hair back almost breaking eye contact. 

We were so awkward with each other. Glad to see I wasn’t the only one who though this was a little weird... 

We did manage to casually link arms and walk in together. I expected a large open dining area but this looked more like a fancy lobby. A well dressed older man was standing at a podium with a large book. 

Blake simply said “Belladonna.”

“I see” said the man “party of two yes?” Blake nodded, he snapped his fingers and a young man who must have been standing behind the corner walked out. 

“Right this way ladies.” He said with a flourish and half a bow. He walked ahead of us down a corridor and opened a door for us. 

We stepped inside a red room that seemed strange for a restaurant. It was about the size of a bedroom with chairs around the perimeter facing in, with small tables between the sets of chairs, but nothing in the center of the room. There was also a double doors at the other end that looked like they swung open and shut in both directions. Blake casually took a seat and I perhaps too quickly took the seat on the other side of the small table from her. 

A young woman stepped through the double doors carrying something on a tray. The young man said “there was an unfortunate delay getting your order ready tonight so please accept this bottle of wine on the house.” The woman placed an extremely fancy unopened bottle between us along with two glasses and some small red napkins. They then both bowed deeply and exited out the double doors. I opened the bottle and sniffed the cork, it had a pleasant earthy smell to it. I poured out a full glass for both of us and we clinked them together before taking a long sip. Not as sweet as I usually prefer but very flavorful. I wondered who would take it home with them. 

I asked “what kind of restaurant did you say this was again?”

“Oh you don’t know?” She said surprised “well if you don’t know then I won’t ruin the surprise” she said with a smirk as she took another sip. 

I watched her cat ears move. They looked so soft. “Any idea what Yang is up to right now?” I asked trying to fill the silence. 

“Well knowing Yang she’ll be rushing through the foreplay right now. And in about...” she looked at her non-existent watch “20-30 minutes from now she will have overdone it and worn out all three of those boys at once.”

“Oh she won’t have warn out Jaune that fast.” I said. 

She chuckled a little “what’s so special about Jaune?”

I then said with a little too much glee “Well if you don’t know I won’t ruin the surprise.” And took a long sip. 

I watched her furrow her brow and lower her ears, I found it highly amusing. 

That’s when her ears perked up unexpectedly and turned in the direction of the double doors. “Dinner’s here.” She said. A few moments later I could barely make out the sound of something large rolling towards the room. 

The doors opened and the young woman was back pushing a large cart. On the cart was a beautiful young woman with sushi placed all over her naked body. Oh! So it was THAT kind of restaurant! I glanced over at Blake and saw her licking her lips. 

The young woman bowed curtly to us and said “bon appétit” before exiting the way she came. 

We got up and survived the “tray.” She looked about our age, with cute breasts, and long brown hair that was fanned out above her head. The only nod to modesty was the flesh tone bikini bottom covering her groin. As I got closer we got a better look at her, long strong legs, hourglass torso, her nipples covered by rolls of sushi barely big enough to cover them, she had a black choker on, and she had a very pretty face-

“Velvet!” We both said unison. 

She opened her eyes and said “Oh hay guy!”she was careful not to drop any of the product on top of her. 

“I didn’t know you worked here!” Said Blake still just as shocked as I was. 

“Oh ya. Pays good and I get to pretend I'm not a faunus when they cover my ears with my hair!” Velvet said happily as Blake’s own ears betrayed that she felt hurt on Velvet’s behalf. 

I brushed some of Velvet’s hair aside, revealing her long bunny ears, I gently stroked them, her ear fur was even softer than her human hair.

I said to Velvet “You don’t have to hide from us.” I could see Blake in the corner of my eye getting a bit misty. 

“Awe you’re such a sweetheart Pyrrah.” Said Velvet “But hay foods not getting fresher let’s not forget.”

Blake said “Are you sure it’s not weird?”

“Not a bit! In fact I will let you ignore the rule.” 

I turned to Blake and mouthed “the rule?” 

Blake picked up some chopsticks from the cart and clicked them together expertly in her hand “only touch her with this.”

“So I can just...” and I took the lovely looking yellow slice of fish off of her forehead with my fingers and flung it in my mouth. Theatrics aside this was really good sushi. 

“That’s the ticket!” Said Velvet. 

“This looks nice” said Blake as she snagged one of the rolls that surrounded her belly button. 

I ran a finger along her arm stopping at a piece next to her elbow and taking it. Spicy that one. 

Fallowing my lead Blake ran her hand gently down Velvet’s leg until she got to a slice just below the knee and snatched it away. 

Velvet hummed happily, clearly enjoying this odd circumstance. We continued stroking her skin teasingly before picking up more pieces. 

I was getting perhaps too feisty when I suggested to Velvet “it would be nice if I could skip using my hands...”

She inhaled sharply but then remembered we hadn’t taken the rolls off her nipples yet. “I-I’d be fine with that” she managed to say blushing hard. 

Blake quickly added “Pyrrah’s just horny Velvet, you don’t have to-“

“She’s not the only one who’s horny right now” Velvet interrupted. 

Blake and I exchanged what some would say were evil grins. 

Blake went straight for the thin slices at the edge of her bikini, picking them up with a kiss. I did the same working my way up her arm as Blake came to meet me at her chest. 

We both looked at each other and had the same idea. In unison we each took one of the rolls on her nipples in our mouths kissing her and giving her nips a little lick before parting. 

Velvet let out a warm hum of joy. “You guys are the best you know that?” 

We took turns clean up the last of her body. I dare say we over ate. 

Blake said “well that was an experience.”

“Thanks you two!” Velvet replied cheerfully sitting up on her elbows. 

“What do we do now?” I asked Blake. 

“Oh as you can kind of tell the staff likes to keep out of sight.” She answered knowledgeably “They know when we leave and they take care of everything.”

I took the wine bottle and said “when I get back to school I’m giving this to you okay?”

“You’re far to kind Pyrrah.” But she didn’t say no. 

We waved goodbye and headed out of the restaurant and slowly walked, arm in arm, Blake’s head resting on my shoulder, towards the hotel. I leaned my head over onto her’s so I could better feel her ears on my cheek. It was thrilling. I know its a creepy kink but so was partner swapping right?

We got checked in to the room. It had a large window over the bed with an amazing view of the ocean, and the little island of Patch in the distance. 

After dropping our bags Blake waisted no time getting what she wanted. She gently put a hand on my far cheek and turned my head to face her. She then went in for the softest most gently kiss on the lips I’d had in a while. I pulled away and we looked into each other’s eyes. This may have been Yang’s idea but it was clear to me that we wanted each other, right here and now. 

I kissed her lips again for a moment before kissing my way to her neck and started undoing the zipper of her dress from the back. Once it was loss it gently glided off her shoulders and onto the floor. To my delighted shock she had nothing on but her heals and the dark extremely shear shirt. She had finally honed her body into an ideal of flexibility and elegance. Strong but still slender limbs, and a rock hard core that was not overbuilt. Her breasts were also lovely and large with dark pointy nipples. My eyes wandered down to her pussy. She had the dark hair there waxed and trimmed into a triangle. 

I looked back into her eyes and kissed her again. As we parted she turned me around gently and undid my dress as well. I let the long slinky gown fall to the floor revealing I too was also naked under it all. I looked behind me to see her get down on her knees and play with my ass. Grabbing it, and rolling the cheeks around with her hands. It reminded me of the way cats kneed a pillow when they’re happy. 

She then slowly got up, running her hands up my sides as she did. 

I turned around and we wrapped our arms around each other and put our lips together for a long passionate kiss. 

As we partied I tried to ask “Blake... can I... would it be okay... I want to touch your ears... but I understand if you don’t I just-“

She put her hand over my mouth. “I’ve seen the way you look at my ears when you think I can’t see, and I saw the way you touched Velvet earlier. I know you have a Faunus kink.” I blushed in shame, she continued “this partner swap thing wasn’t Yang’s idea, it was mine.”

“What?” Was my muffled reply. I was confused but also aroused. 

She kept explaining “You remember that interview you had after winning the tournament before coming to Beacon?” I nodded as she moved her hand away “did you see the final vid?” I nodded as my eyes went wide. It had extended shots of me working out and doing stretches. The camera man must have shot pornos before because the angles made it all look quite lewd. “Well let’s just say that got me through more an one lonely night.”

She wasn’t the first fan to admit that they had touched themselves to images of me, but this was the first time it ever turned me on. 

“So you see...” she said “we both have less than noble reason to be here tonight. So let your inhibitions go and enjoy what we may only get one night to have.”

And with that she got down on her knees and started eating my fire red pussy. I placed my hands on her head and stroked her ears gently. Her ears were so soft! They twitched and moved with her mood. First a flinch down as a reflex to being touched. Then they relaxed at there side as she got into a rhythm under me. At some point she started use one hand to rub her own pussy and her ears were standing tall as she became increasingly aroused. 

“Is kitty enjoying my pussy?” I asked in a tone one may use with a pet. I blushed rather hard at how racist it felt. 

To my surprise she reacted with a loud fake purring noise. I giggled so hard at that my “Haha!” Of laughter turned into the “Ha! Ha!” Of an orgasm. 

I rode the waves of pleasure as long as I could before letting go of her ears and falling backwards onto the bed. 

As I lay there catching my breath I could here her having her own fun touching herself. “Gaha... haaa. Mmmm... you taste good.” She said in a voice that told me in no uncertain terms she would be back for more. She then crawled up onto the bed over me on her hands and knees and leaned down to kiss me. She was right. I did taste good. 

After I had rested there in the shadow of the raven haired beauty, I grabbed her and rolled over so now I was the one on top. We both giggled. 

She ran her hands over my muscular arms. “Mmmm... there much more beautiful in person.” She cooed. 

I turned around over her “and how to you like my legs?” I asked before diving into my kitty’s pussy.

A sharply inhaled “Haaa!” Was my answer. As I continued to pleasure her she stroked my legs and butt lovingly. Tracing all the valleys of my mussels with her fingers so... gently... in was almost enough stimulation to start me down the path to a second orgasm. 

It didn’t take me long to find the exact way she wanted to be loved down there. Once I was in the right place I heard “Y-yes! There there! Ohhhh... faster. There yes that speed keep going...” I couldn’t see but from the sound of it she had put a finger in her mouth a bit down.

I pulled out long enough to say “give in” and she started moaning a high note that sounded like a tea kettle. 

She then grabbed my ass with both hands in a way that startled me. She dug in with her finger like claws. I definitely wanted to save a picture of those love marks later.

I had been in the dormitories when Blake and Yang were having sex before. You could always tell because Yang would shouting and screaming her satisfactions for all the world to hear. Everyone on my team admitted to enjoying her screaming while touching themselves under the covers. 

Blake was different. She seamed to get more quiet the closer she got to orgasm and when I finally pushed her over the edge she was content to spasm underneath me. Not knowing how she liked it I just kept going until she said “Stop! Stopstopstop...” I turned around and lay on my side next to her watching her run her hands over her body and writhe for a solid minute at least. 

She eventually claimed down and looked over at me “I didn’t know you had girlfriends” she said smiling. 

“A girlfriend” I said “she was my partner in synchronized diving back when that was my thing.” I ran my hands over her shirt that did nothing to hide anything and played with her nipples. “I ended up growing taller than her and we had to stop being team mates. But we were still friends. Friends slowly turned into lovers. Patina and I loved each other very much.” 

“What happened?” She asked. 

I couldn’t stop a solitary tear “Grimm.” I closed my eyes “I became a Huntress that day.”

Blake gave me a kiss. Not the raw passionate kiss she had given me when we walked in. This was a soft and tender loving kiss. “I understand.” She said and I kissed her back. 

We lay next to each other kissing and hugging. When I was ready our hugging turned to groping. I ran my hands all along her back. Her skin was soft but covered in all kinds of small scars. She must have lived a dangerous life in the White Fang. 

Our upper legs found each others pussies and started grinding as we continued to kiss and grope. Our moans muffled and canceled out in each other’s kisses. 

With this much contact it wasn’t hard to tell when she was ready to go over the edge, so I worked myself up a bit to fall over the edge with her. I moaned loudly while she spasmed in my arms. 

After she calmed down she said “I’m glad you could trust me with your story.” 

I was happy but to keep myself from crying again I started kissing her until the wave of sadness was replaced with contentment. 

We sat up looked out to the sea. I hit the button that tilted one end of the bed so we could look out while reclined. We cuddled watching the stars reflected in the water. 

At some point I took her hand and kissed it, but she was sound asleep. I smiled and sat up to stroke her ears one more time before covering us both with a blanket and spooned her while we slept. 

Tomorrow we would just be friends. But tonight, we were lovers. And it was wonderful.


	7. Enabling Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang’s ex-lover makes an unexpected and unwelcome return, but Yang eventually gives in to temptation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CWs: incestuous role playing, dubious consent, stalking, cyber stalking, threats.

Weiss and Ruby were out on some training missions with team CFVY. So that means I get to have Yang all to myself tonight! I was looking at myself in the mirror. At my long black hair with the sexy little cat ears on top, my precisely applied makeup, my lacy black lingerie I had picked out in anticipation of this night, long slender arms and legs. Mmm... I ran my hands over myself. Seriously who wouldn’t fuck me right now?

I could hear Yang’s loud footsteps coming down the hallway so I begrudgingly pull myself away from the mirror and leaned on the window frame, silhouetting my figure against the orange sunset. 

Yang walked in and was predictably surprised to see me there. “Oh! Hay Blakey! Guess you decided not to visit your folks then?” 

I slowly walked towards her, sexily moving my hips from side to side. She was inthralled for about 3 seconds before se realized I was too short “...Neo...” she said in an angry voice as her eyes turned that sexy shade of red I loved so much. 

I smiled back at her and gave a flourishing bow. “I told you a month ago, our affair is over. I’m not going to cheat on her anymore.” I put my hands on my hips and gave her any annoyed glare as I transformed into Jaune Arc. 

“That was different! One: That took a full week to plan, and two: it was her Idea not mine.” I made a motion like I struck her with an invisible bullwhip. 

“I, am, not, pussy wiped! I don’t need you anymore okay?! Besides, she’s a better lover than you’ll ever be.” She said that last part to make me mad in the hopes I would leave in an angry huff. But I knew better. I was the best lover anyone could have. I graciously formed myself to look like whatever her heart desired. And she loved me for it then and she will love me for it again. She just didn’t know it yet. 

I cycled through all here favorites, each time she just shook her head and I changed once more ending on a bound and gagged Weiss. “Nope not even if you let me slap her so hard you bruise.” I went back to my normal from of the sexy little brown and pink haired rascal and I pretend to be thinking but that was a calculated move on my part because I had one more trick up my sleeve. 

I hacked her scroll the last time we parted and I knew her darkest fantasies. And so I was forced to use her most dark and twisted fantasy against her. I knew she would thank me latter. 

I snapped my finger and put on an excited face. And I put up a hand in a way she knew meant ‘say no more I know what you want’ she replied “I just want you gon-“ and I started transforming into her sister Ruby. But not just any version of her. A scandalous mental image created in Yang’s dark dreams. This Ruby had her school uniform on. But just her long black stockings that came up to just below the knees, her skirt was cut so short you could see the bottom of her ass while she was standing straight up, and her white button up shirt but this one was a size and a half too small. This Ruby had my much more ample bosom, pushing against the buttons, begging to be set free, a long line of cleavage bubbled out the top. 

Yang was in shock “what! No! You skank! How could you even-“ and I pulled up the side of the skirt to show this Ruby was going commando. “How did you”

I made typing motions in the air. “You little shit! I will-“ then I turned into Lisa Lavender the famous local news anchor. “You wouldn’t dare.” I bounced my eyebrows at her in a ‘try me and find out’ expressions. 

She was nervous now. Sweeting and pacing around the room. I hated pulling this on her but I had to do it or she would have lost me forever. “Okay. Just this one more time, okay? Then we are over. And no one ever finds out about this got it? After this we are done.” I nodded happily. She had said we were through before but she always came crawling back. Only I could give her what she really needed. 

I slowly shimmered into Ruby again and played with my skirt, dancing around without moving my feet, lifting my skirt just enough for her to duck her head down to look before dropping it absentmindedly. 

I could tell she was getting worked up so I walked up to her and took her hand blushing. She blushed back, she could no believe her dark fantasy was coming true. I took her over to Blake’s bed and sat her down. This power play of mine was not lost on her as she was very cross with me in that moment. I gave Ruby a sad and dejected expression, and like flipping a switch her caring instincts kicked in and she reached out to comfort me. She reached out and put her hand on my cheek gently. It was in sharp contrast to the was Roman touched me when I used Ruby’s body with him. 

I smiled back and held her hand in both of mine. I then let her go and started my slow, feet unmoving dance as I popped the buttons on my shirt one by one from the bottom up. She first saw Ruby’s baby smooth tummy and hourglass figure. Then she saw a tantalizing amount of under-boob. Now with just one button left the shirt was about to rip the last button out by itself, I turned around and popped the last button and shook the shirt to the floor. She could now see the slender skinny form of her sister’s back. I gave myself a huge and turned around to face her with my tits covered with Ruby’s slender arms. 

I shuffled around side to side looking embarrassed, another key note in Yang’s diary. “Come here” she said gently and took my hands one at a time pulling them away until my breasts fell and she could look at Ruby’s rack. “Beautiful” she said cupping one breast with both hands and giving it a long sucking kiss in the tit. Good Yang good. Give in to your desires. It’s all I ever wanted for you. After she pulled away I made to take the skirt off but she took my hand and shook her head. I had a feeling she liked the idea of me keeping it on. 

I got down on my knees and help her take her boots and pants off. I gave Ruby a nervous but excited grin as she stared at Yang’s cunt. “Do you want to kiss it?” She asked and I nodded Ruby’s head vigorously. Yang took two fingers and parted her folds. I slowly moved in like a virgin, unsure of what to do. Then after a minute of playing the naive virgin I pivoted to tongue fucking her the way she loved. 

She was on the edge right now. Wouldn’t take much to take her over the top “Yes. Yes Neo! Just like tha-“ then I pulled out at shot her an angry look. She knew the rules. My name was whoever’s face I was using. 

“Please Neo don’t make me use her-“ I got up “Ruby wait!” I stopped “I-I want you Ruby.” I turned around “Ruby I need you.” I sat back down but put on a show of still being non committal. “Ruby I need you in my pussy. More than you know.” I slowly stroked her strong legs and my head went back into her cunt and resumed the work with renewed vigor. 

She grabbed my head, she was ready to pop “yes Ruby yes yes YES! And I became drenched as she had a convulsing orgasm all over my face. 

When she was done she let go of my head and lay on the bed breathing heavy. While she wasn’t looking I pulled out a strap on dingus I had specially prepared for just this occasion. When she sat up to see what I was doing she saw me standing, holding the dingus by the straps with my teeth while playing with Ruby’s cunt through her skirt. 

“O-Okay I can do that.” And she took the toy from me and put it on. It fit her perfectly. I lifted my skirt to show Yang Ruby’s tiny little cunt and then I gave Ruby a shocked expression as she looked from her cunt to the dildo and back. “It’s okay Ruby, I’ll be gentle.” I gave her an innocent smile. 

I got onto Blake’s bed on my hands an knees and Yang got behind me. The miniskirt hid almost nothing but she took great joy in lifting it up and over Ruby’s back to fully expose her baby soft ass. Yang ran her fingers all around Ruby’s ass before using her fingers to play with Ruby’s cunt. I knew how to please her and she me. After a short time I started panting loudly my way of telling my lover that I was turned on. 

“Okay here it comes” Yang said in a sing song voice “you ready?” I gave her a thumbs up and she pushed the dildo into Ruby’s cunt. 

When she was far enough in I started punching the bed my signal that I was in pain. Yang pull out fast “why? What’s wrong?” Then she must have looked down “Fuck. Neo why?” I rigged it to leak a small amount of fake blood so Yang could live out her fantasy of taking Ruby’s virginity. 

She quickly got back into character “I’m sorry Ruby I should have warned you but that was the worst part. Are you still good?” I made Ruby nod yes. “Okay.” And she reinserted herself and pumped slow and shallow. Then deeper and deeper until she made it all the way to the base of the dingus. 

“You like that?” I nodded “do you want it harder and faster” I nodded more vigorously “little slut...” I don’t know and didn’t care if that was directed at me or Ruby, I was getting what I wanted now. My Goldilocks, wrapped around my little finger, and fucking my brains out. It was clear from her speed and force that she was fucking Neo. Fucking the criminal, the mistress, the bad habit you just can’t shake. Her real lover. Yang thought fucking me like this was a punishment. I let her think that. 

As I orgasm I loose control of my semblance and revert to my true form. A slightly chubby, brown haired girl. The only people who know this about me are Yang and Roman. My only true lovers. 

Yang rips the dingus off and throws it at me. “You’ve hand your fun now leave.”

I reverted back to my street clothes disguise and gave the ‘call me’ hand signals.

“No fucking chance you demon.” I gave her a cheeky wink as I left the room. She would come back to me. She always did.


	8. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake wants to reunite with her mother and father. Unfortunately there is another part of her family standing in her way. 
> 
> Takes place in a small town in southern Anima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CWs: dubious consent, stalker behavior, but both are relatively mild. Use discretion.

I’d been in some dangerous situations before. This was in the top five. 

I had my old grimm mask on. Sitting beside me was my ally Ilia. She was here to help me but also to keep me from making a break for it. Neither of us liked this arrangement but we had a mission to complete. 

All around the small table, keeping an eye out for danger, were his bodyguards. And the him I speak of was Adam. My abusive, stalker, ex-boyfriend, and self proclaimed future of the White Fang. 

A message was sent to my hidden radio receiver “we hit a snag out here you need to stall for time and keep him there.” Shit. 

“Well Blake?” Asked Adam “you say you’re back in the Fang but I’ve seen you fraternizing with the humans in Vale.” 

I decided my best option was to double down. “Sienna asked me to infiltrate Beacon. What better cover than to make friends with humans and fight the White Fang.”

“And now you’re here with me because you want to win back my love is that it?” It would have been so easy to say yes and keep him there stalling for time. 

I had to tell the truth “I’m not in love with you Adam!”

“I knew it! you’re in love with that human whore.” He said accusingly. 

Ilia jump in to take the heat off of me “are you blind in both eyes!?” I was relieved to have his attention off of me until she said “she’s in love with me!” 

Everyone was in shock but I acted quickly to corroborate her lie, I took her hand and said “he’ll never believe it unless he sees it.” I said turning to Ilia. With my free hand I took my mask off and moved in to kiss Ilia. I could feel all the eyes of all the men in the room glued to the two of us as our lips connected. Ilia had zero hesitation as she slipped her tongue into my mouth. Exploring me greedily. 

I placed one hand on the back of her head keeping her from pulling away. I glanced over at Adam who was stuck somewhere between horny and furious. Watch us Adam. Watch me not give a single solitary damn about your so called love for me. I took Ilia’s hand in mine and guided it to my pants. She slid her finger under the waistband like she had done it many time before. We had never had sex before now but it felt so natural with her. 

Her fingers made their was to my slit and she began to stroke it slow and lovingly. It was not long before I was gently moaning into her mouth. 

The radio turned on again “getting in position.”

Adam was enraged at all of this and his disapproval of us only turned me on more. I broke the kiss long enough to say “...faster...” I saw her smirk before our lips reunited and she started to truly finger fuck me. Two of her finger dove inside and opened my flood gates. 

The radio chimed in again “10, 9,” I started grinding my hips into her hand as best I could “8, 7, 6,” I went over the edge and my orgasmic moaning filled Ilia’s mouth “5, 4,”

“I’ve had enough of this nonsense!” Said Adam standing up. 

“3. 2!” Ilia and I hit the floor together a moment before the windows exploded inward and the door flew off its hinges. Other White Fang members swept in and placed pylons on the ground and activated them. A sheet of hard light surface cut across the room about 3 feet off the ground, trapping anyone who was standing up, they were unable to move unless they wanted a lot less skin in a very short time. I was catching my breath trying to compose myself when SHE jumped onto the new hard light floor and strutted towards Adam. She was Sienna Khan. Leader of the white fang, and an ice cold bitch when she wanted to be. Adam was about to learn that the hard way. 

“Well well well, the Fang’s prodigal son has returned to me.” Sienna was standing above him her knee was about at his head hight. She snapped her fingers and her loyal men quickly tied up Adam and his guards, then turned the hard light off. 

“You have no right!” Barked Adam. 

Sienna slapped Adam across the face and tore his mask off revealing the brand someone at the Schnee Dust Company had burned into his face and blinded him in one eye. He was extremely sensitive about that scar. 

“Right? Ha!” Laughed Sienna “you lead a Grimm invasion of a city, endangering all the Faunus living there with no thought given to there protection. You’re just as bad as the humans as far as I’m concerned.” 

I finally recomposed myself and got up. Ilia also stood up next to me. 

Sienna took Adam’s sword and put it at his neck “I don’t know if I want to dispense some of my own justice, or wrap you up as a peace offing to General Ironwood.” Sienna then handed his sword to me “Either way he won’t be needing this anymore.”

I took the weapon and locked eyes with Adam. I stuck the sword in the ground and with one foot on the blade I pulled on the handle until the blade snapped off just above the hilt. I removed the blade and dropped the handle like it was so much scrap metal. “I’ll melt this down into something better.”

Sienna clapped once and her new prisoners were dragged away. Ilia was at the back of the line and looked back at me before exiting. 

“Well Blake Belladonna,” Sienna said “consider any of your debts to the White Fang to be paid in full.” She then glided over to me and locked eye menacingly. “And if you attack White Fang forces again consider yourself pray.”

I nodded. She then turned to leave, saying without looking back “Say hi to your parents for me!” 

It was over. My ex would be out of my life forever, and the White Fang would no longer monitor my every move. I took a long breath of freedom. It felt good. 

Then my scroll chimed. I saw a message from Ilia. “Can we talk? Somewhere you feel safe.”

I suggested the little outdoor restaurant next to the airport hotel. It was the lull between lunch and dinner and was mostly empty. I ordered fish and chips. Ilia ordered fresh cut mango but didn’t seem that interested in eating any of it. We were in public so she had her mask hidden away. 

“Ilia...” I was worried about her. I knew it had something to do with what just happened with Adam but I didn’t know where to start. “I want to know what’s wrong, but I can’t see it.”

“Can’t see it? *small huff* you’re just a blind as I accused him of being.” She looked down at her food and half heartedly jabbed at it with a fork. 

Oh! I think I understood now “So you’re really in love with me?

She couldn’t look up at me “Ever since we met.” Oh gods this all made more sense. “You were a good friend but... you only had eyes for Adam...” I saw her big beautiful eyes getting wet. “And now you’re turning your back on us and I’ll never see you again.”

I reached over and placed my hand on hers “it’s not that simple, I have a new family now. A new purpose.”

She drew her hand away “and now you don’t even love your own kind anymore.” That stung. 

“Ilia... when I broke away from Adam... I was lost and needed a friend. I didn’t think of my parents, or Sienna, or anyone in the White Fang. When I needed a friend I thought of you first.”

She looked at me tearing up “you don’t mean that.”

“Yes I do. Why do you think Adam said all those awful things about me after I ran away? It was to cut me off from my friends. To force me back into his arms.”

“So *sniff* after all this time... you loved me back?”

I had to be honest with her “I didn’t see it as love at the time. Maybe without Adam twisting my emotions around it could have been.”

She was softly crying now “It doesn’t matter anyway. You’re leaving me forever. Fate has been cruel to us.”

“No air ships are leaving for Menagerie until noon tomorrow.” I said “perhaps we can still make the most of the hours we have left?”

“You mean all that Blake?” 

“I do.” I was being honest. I would not miss my chance to spend just one more day with my only real friend from my old life. 

“Can’t do anything on an empty belly can I?” She said smiling just a little while eating quickly. 

We walked together to the lake and she told me about her past girlfriends and how her constant moving around with the Fang made relationships difficult. I felt lucky to have Yang as a stable anchor in my life. 

We walked together as night fell back to my hotel.

Ilia looked up at me “So this is it then? We have to say goodbye now? For the last time?”

I thought about Yang and how we vowed to never cheat on each other. But just this once I think she would understand. “If you stay here tonight you can say goodbye in the morning.”

She blushed so hard her whole body turned pink for a moment. “But I thought you had another-“

I cut her off and stroked her cheek “when are we going to have another chance?”

She hugged me, her head wedged between my breasts. She seemed to have realized this a moment later and reflexively jumped back. 

I took her hand and placed it on my heart. “You don’t have to be modest or shy tonight.”

We all but sprinted into my room. We removed our clothes as fast as we could. She was hungrily taking me all in. I likewise was admiring her body. I loved her dark skin. Her small bosom. And her athletic build. 

I reached down and picked her up by her tight little ass cheeks so that we could kiss without me having to bend over. She wrapped her legs around my middle as she kissed me back. 

She pulled on my hair and I let my head tilt back as she kissed and licked my neck and my under jaw. She then let go of my hair and started kissing me lower and lower down. I slowly let go of her and she slid down to continue kissing my breasts, giving them little nibbles before moving away. Lower she went, slowly kissing her way down to my waist. 

She stuck her nose into my slit and took a big sniff. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this.” And then she put as much of her mouth into my pussy as she was able. She was ravenously devouring me, and I loved it.

I looked down at her between my legs. Her eyes looked into mine, they were full of pure love. All she wanted was me and nothing else. In that moment the past and future didn’t matter. She lived only for tonight. 

I undid her ponytail and let her long brown hair run down along her body. I rand my fingers through her soft thick hair. 

I began to orgasm and wrapped my fingers into her long locks. Keeping her inside me for as long as I could remain standing. 

I eventually let go and fell onto the bed. Ilia crawled into the bed next to me, lay kisses along my left side before taking a long sniff of my armpit. 

I laughed “I didn’t know you were into that.”

“I’m not” she replied “I want to feel you, all of you, outside and inside all of me.” It was both gross and romantic. 

“Inside you ay?” I said rolling over on top of her. She laughed as I playfully wrestled with her hands before she willingly let me do with them as I pleased. I pinned them to the bed just above her head and nibbled and kissed her right ear. She moaned happily in response. I let go of her hands to play with her nipples. Teasing them and flicking them about with my fingers and mouth. 

I moved down her body. I stopped to lick her belly button before finally moving down to lay a kiss on her unkempt black bush. She put her legs over my shoulders and spread them open, inviting my into her body. I took the invitation. 

She was already soaking down here. And it didn’t take long to take her breath away. Before long she was gasping and bouncing on the bed “Yes Blake! Don’t stop! Never stop! Eeemmmmaaahhhhhh!” She started crying but kept saying “Yes! Keep going!” So I did as I was told, my lower face getting drenched in her orgasm. She sat up and pulled my face into hers. She was unfazed by her wetness covering my face. She drank in the mix of her arousal and my spit like it was sweet ambrosia. 

Her hand found my pussy and started fucking me while we kissed, her other hand clumsily found mine and placed it on her bush. I returned the favor she was doing and easily sipping two fingers into her soaking wet folds. 

We all but screamed our orgasms into each other’s mouths. Then we collapsed onto the bed together and just held onto each other like lovers adrift on the ocean. 

We lay there for a long while basking in the afterglow. Our grip on each other relaxed as she realized this was not a dream, it was not going to disappear the moment she stopped thinking about it. 

We relaxed and looked into each other’s eyes. Ilia smiled at me. It was clam and effortless. She asked “so... the human girl. What’s her name?”

“Yang.” I said. 

“Let me guess, blonde?”

“Yep”

“Tall?”

“Yep”

“With big tits?”

“Massive.” I said with a little grin. 

“Wow Blake, I hand no idea you were a basic bitch.”

“You little!...” I said rolling over on top of her playfully wrestling as we both giggled. 

She stopped giggling and slowly started to cry “how do I go on after tonight?”

I pulled her up and hugged her “you will find love out there.” 

“But the work... I have a duty to the Wh-“

I cut her off and looked into her eyes “you don’t owe them anything. And I’m proof there is a way out. When you find love again, don’t let go.” 

She pulled in to hug me and bawled into my chest. I held her lovingly until she was ready to pull away. She was a snotty mess but I didn’t care. I kissed her. Tonight she was my lover and I hers. 

That night we fell asleep in each other’s arms. In the morning we shared the shower. We kissed but not much more came of it. The grief of last night seemed to have left her. After I checked out of the hotel we stood outside the doors and faced each other. 

Ilia was first to speak “wow, I still can’t believe last night happened. Thank you for being my friend...” and she reached out for one final hug that I happily returned. 

“Ilia, if you ever decide to leave...”

“I’ll find you.”


	9. Professor’s Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Goodwitch still feels awful about her mistreatment of Pyrrah Nikos. So she turns to the one man in all of Beacon who can punish her for her crimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CWs: degeneration, age difference, rough sex

I was all nerves that evening. I knew being on edge like this would not help, in fact it would only make it worse. 

Then the knock came and I buzzed him in. Lie Ren. He walked in confidently. He had on a loose fitting green robe. I was in my normal attire as he requested. I needed him to punish me in the unique way only he could. 

“Hello Glynde.” He said with a little smirk. Not even my mother used cutesy names on me. He was starting early with his cruelty. I welcomed it. “It’s been a long time. I thought perhaps you were board of me.”

“Never Master Ren.” I said with my head down and my hands crossed at my waist “I was just waiting for the right time Master Ren.”

He ripped my crop from my hands and slapped my arm with it “And you never asked when I thought was the right time?” He slapped my other arm “Stuck up bitch.” He slapped my cheek harder that usual “Perhaps after tonight you’ll learn to take other people’s thoughts into consideration yes?” And placed the crop under my chin indicating I should look up. 

“Yes Master Ren.”

He smiled “Only time will tell. Let’s see here...” he placed the crop in his mouth, and with his hands he ripped open my shirt, skirt, and bra just enough to see all he wanted and left the rest hanging off my body in tatters. 

He took the crop back into his hand and began striking my cunt with it. Some time after I lost count after 16 he stopped and asked “color?”

“Green Master Ren.” My head down in supplication. 

“On your knees then you old hag.” He was getting turned on now. I could see the tip of his erect cock sticking out of his robe. 

He was standing behind me now. He pulled my head back with his free hand so I was looking straight up. With his other hand he miraculously pummeled my tits with my crop. I let go my usual composure and gave him what he wanted. My eyes watering and my face contorting in agony with each careless strike. 

He then ruffly thrust my head forward and down.

Everything up until now was an appetizer. He was getting ready for tonight’s main event. “Down on you hands you sanctimonious whore.” He ordered and I complied. He ripped the back of my skirt to shreds when all he had to do was flip it up to see my ass. That was fine. I needed his cruelty to wash away my own. 

He entered my ass with no warning and no hesitation as he pounded me. He grabbed my middle with both hands and used is full strength to ruin my hole. 

None the less I was turned on and as we discussed in our first meeting I was to never delay an orgasm. I started to approach the edge, shouting in time with his fast thrusts. And just as I was about to go over the edge... 

...a wave of calm washed over me. There was no pain, no guilt, no... pleasure. He pulled out but it made no difference to me. Then it all flooded back the pain of his fucking my ass, my stinging tits, my aching cunt all returned. But the orgasm I almost had? Gone. Gone like a memory of yesterday. 

He began slapping my ass with the crop “this is what you wanted right you nasty granny?”

“Yes Master Ren.”

“Color?” He asked still striking my ass.

“Green.” I said. 

“Green what?”

“Green Master Ren.”

“That a good old slut.”

He then took a belt off the wall and placed it around my neck. With one hand he pulled it tight behind me still on my hands and knees. Not enough to choke me, just enough for me to be forced to keep my head up and back arched. With his other hand he turned my crop around and used it to fuck my pussy with the handle. I had done this so many times on other students. But to have it done to me was humiliating. A taste of my own medicine. It’s what I deserved. 

The handle was not designed to be pleasurable when used this way. But I hand been abstaining from any kind of sexual activity for a full week per his request. My body demanded an orgasm, and I began to approach the edge again. When I was about to climax the calm hit me again. In those moments I wanted to me angry but it just wasn’t possible. 

Then the world returned all at once and now my cunt was in agony inside and out. He shoved the handle into my mouth and let it sit there. I held it in my mouth obediently. He then held my shoulders and helped me get back up onto my knees. “Open up bitch.” I opened my mouth and he pulled the crop out and stuck his still erect prick in. It tasted fully of my own ass. “Touch yourself old woman. I’m sure as shit no going to...” 

My cunt still stung from the crop and was burning inside from the rough fucking as well. But I did as I was told. He grabbed the back of my head and began throat fucking me. I knew there were only two ways out: use the safe word, or try in vain to orgasm. 

My fingers managed to find the few inches of myself that didn’t burn and I began rubbing furiously. He started ejaculating just before I was able to edge “perhaps he will miss my orgasm and I can finally cum.” I thought to myself, but no, he was still right on time as the calm hit me for the third time. 

“Drink up” he said. It was a simple enough request. I complied. Why not. Nothing really mattered anyway. As I swallowed the last of it the calm vanished and my world of pain returned. 

“Lay on your back like the good little slab of fuck meat you are.”

“Yes Master Ren” and I lay down on my cold floor. He went to the wall and found what he was looking for. The vibrators. He inserted it gently into my pussy with some gel that took some of the pain away. 

After making sure it would not fall out he turned it on and immediately set it on high. I tried to give in to my orgasm but just as my body was starting to spasm the calm returned. I could still feel the vibration but it didn’t matter. There was no pleasure to be had. My body relaxed. Then like a bullet the world returned and the undeniable sensation between my legs could not be ignored and I edged again. 

He turned me on and off like this so many times. When he was done he pulled it out before returning me to the real world. 

“I’m going home skank. Don’t bother washing up or touching yourself tonight. You don’t deserve it anyhow.”

“As you wish Master Ren.” I said as he left me there on the floor. He had no way of enforcing his wishes upon me but I still obeyed none the less.

He was right. I didn’t deserve anything. 

When I awoke the next morning I could still taste my ass. I looked down to see my beautiful clothes is tatters. Parts of my body were still in pain. But what I didn’t feel, for the first time in weeks, was guilt. I was finally set free.


	10. The Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a successful training mission team CFVY takes Ruby and Weiss on a trip to the mall. While everyone else is hitting the arcade, Weiss and Coco indulge in the finer things, and each other (this is a porno after all.) Weiss POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CWs: abusive family history talked about (but mild use judgment), dubious consent

I had never gone shopping with Coco before. I had no idea what I was missing out on until now! She knew all the best stores, and was on a first name basis with all the clerks. 

She dragged me Topical Fire a ‘punkish’ place I imagine Ruby and Yang frequenting. She did get me to try on a leather coat with far too much metal sticking out of it. 

She took a picture of me and turned her scroll around. “You, look, stunning darling!” 

I looked at it “I kind of see it” I conceded. To be frank I was working it really well but it clashed hard with my current attire. I would have to get all new clothes I didn’t have back at home to make this work right. 

“Well, just remember this place if you ever want to shake up that look of yours” she said with a conspiratorial grin. “Come on hun let’s hit up a place that’s more your speed.” 

We left the shop with her arm around my shoulder like we had been dating for a long time. 

I wasn’t dating anyone at the moment. Neptune had been a fun fling but it became clear quickly that we would have trouble relating in the long run so we just became friends instead. 

I didn’t really mind too much that Coco was insinuating we were a couple. It certainly kept the horny guys we walked past from trying to ask us out. Coco was easy on the eyes, and had a fun personality. Kind of like if Yang had class, if that makes sense?

After a little walk we arrived at Vêtements, aka THE place to shop if you want to move around in high society but couldn’t afford a tailor. 

“I didn’t know this place had stores outside Atlas.” I said. 

“The selection here is whatever didn’t sell last season in Atlas.” Coco stated “Not that most of the plebs in this kingdom can tell.” She said looking over her sunglasses and winking at me. 

I gave a little gasping giggle I hadn’t used since I left Atlas. It was fun to pretend I could look down on all the people around us, for just a moment anyway. I hid my true feelings about my financial situation under my well practiced mask. 

We glided from rack to rack, making approving or disapproving gestures at each style we came across. I had missed two seasons since I left home so most of the stuff here was new to me. 

Then we came to a beautiful white and blue dress, and I was instantly in love. I ran my fingers over the fabric, it was silky but would stay in place where it needed to. I took it off the rack and looked at the closures. I could easily mod this into a battle dress. 

“Do the two of you need a room?” Coco said pointing a thumb over her shoulder at the dressing rooms. 

I blushed lightly, fashion was one of the few ways I could express myself back home with little scrutiny. I knew Coco understood how important it was to me without have to spell it out beforehand. 

I emerged from the dressing room and did a little spin and a curtsy. 

Coco was beaming “Honey. You’re. A. Vision!” She took out her scroll and began ordering me around like I was a supermodel and she was my photographer. 

I indulged her but only because I loved how this dress fit me. It was destiny. And her reaction to how it looked on me gave me confidence as well. 

I then looked at the price tag for the first time. I was still not used to looking at prices. Everything was always paid for on the family account. Now that father had cut me off after the Vital Festival I had to make my own way. 

The price... that must be a mistake... it’s how much!? I ran back into the dressing room and took it off. It was folded in my lap. Price tag on top. I cried. I was never going to be able to afford this. Or anything in this shop. When the Grimm eventually destroyed my current collection that was it. I would be forced to take whatever I could find at the thrift shop. 

I must have been in there a while because Coco came to the door and knocked. “Darling? You okay? Can I come in?” 

I don’t think I could speak without her knowing I was crying. I had to drop the mask. I simply unlocked the door. After a moment she let herself in. 

She closed the door and sat down beside me. She just sat there. Letting me have the time I needed. 

“I’m broke.” I admitted. No one outside my team knew until now. “Father cut my credit line to force me to come home.”

She put an arm around me and pulled me closer. I cried some more. 

“Can’t go home can you?” She asked but it wasn’t really a question. I nodded my answer regardless. She pulled out her scroll and looked at it. “Oh hay doll! It’s your birthday and I did’t get you anything. I’ll get that for you.”

It wasn’t my birthday but I saw what she was playing at. I smiled. “You don’t have to.”

“Let me spoil the birthday girl.” 

I rolled my eyes “Okay.” I was feeling a little better getting that off my chest… MY CHEST! I was nearly naked! Just my lacy underthings!

I got up and covered myself.

“A’bit late for that don’t ya think hun?” Said Coco. I blushed a little “I liked what I saw if that helps any.” I blushed really hard. Scratch what I said before, she could be just as crass as Yang. 

“I- I just…” what was the point. I slowly dropped the dress onto the floor. Exposing my perfect skin to her. My thin supple figure. My only blemish was the scar over my eye. My white lacy underwear was the only thing defending modesty. I reached out and she took my hand. I pulled her up to stand in front of me. I took her face in both hands and gave her a kiss. She reciprocated, gently slipping her tongue into my mouth. 

She discarded her glasses onto the floor. She ran her hands across my back as I groped her breasts. 

“Are we really doing this? Here?” I asked.

“Whatever the birthday girl wants” she replied before coming back into me for a more forceful kiss. I breathed her in. Oh I needed this more than I knew. 

I undid the belt around her torso and pulled her shirt off, her black hat also fell off but surprisingly her hair was not disheveled, I had to know her secrets of hair care. I got a quick look at her. She was now topless with a plump bosom, she had gorgeous big brown nipples. Her skin was soft with hard mussel underneath. 

I began kissing her again, loosened her belt, and put my hand into her pants. I worked my way down to her soft unkempt fuzzy pussy. I kept mine shaved and smooth at all times but I respected her choice to let her’s grow wild and free, it suited her.

She in turn slid my underwear down just enough to gain access to my smooth womanhood. Oh it felt so good! It had been a while since I had sex, combined with the risk of discovery in a public space had me on edge. For the time we were in there fucking all my troubles vanished. 

I started moaning loudly and she quickly coved my mouth with her’s to silence me. I remember my first fuck was like this. The thrill of possibly being found out at any moment and the constant vigilance to remain silent was thrilling. We were both dripping wet as we climaxed together.

She then started moving her head down my body, lovingly kissing me as she did so. When she was on her knees she pulled my panties all the way to the floor and had me step out of them. So I could spread my legs a bit.

“What are you doing?” I asked in a whisper.

“I appreciated your party favor but the birthday girl deserves to be treated on her big day.” She then proceeded to place her well trained tongue deep inside me. I had to cover my mouth because I was moaning almost instantly. Gods the boys never ate me out this good. I was shaking and sweating holding my orgasm back because I didn’t want it to end, but Coco seemed to take that as a challenge to try harder at making me go wild. 

As I climaxed for the second time in that small room I did all I could to keep myself quiet as I slid down the wall, onto my ‘birthday present.’ I was wondering why the floor felt so silky on my bare ass, then I looked down to see my new dress was visibly damp with my arousal. “Oh gods…” I said in shock.

“It’s okay. I know a guy who knows not to ask questions at checkout.” She said confidently.

“Why not?” I asked trying to get dressed while also still a little shaken up from the fucking I just had.

“Lets just say we’re not the first people to do this here and leave it at that.” And gave me a wink. If Yang and Coco ever got together they would be a force of nature.

We left the room holding hands and I walked like I was a fugitive on the lamb. Wondering if my makeup was out of place enough for people to know what was going on. Coco saw me panicking and hummed as she kissed my cheek. 

I calmed down by the time we reunited with Ruby and the others. 

Ruby waved at us and was leading the pack. “All that time and you only have the one bag of goodies?” Said Ruby in disbelief. 

“Quality over quantity” I said in a confidant tone.

Fox sniffed the air, oh gods could he actually smell that we had sex?

“Hay Coco did you-“ fox started to say before Coco said.

“Want to get pizza before we left?” She said in an assertive voice. Fox took the hint.

Ruby said “I know a great place near the shuttle!” I knew the place she was talking about. The pizza there is more grease that food. But she was so happy and I was in a good mood so I went along with my leaders plan.

This had been a good day. The others ran ahead to flag down a cab while I walked beside Coco as she hummed Happy Birthday To You. I was so glad the others didn't see me blush.


	11. Monkey, Sea Monkey, Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the Yang Bang, Sun and Neptune get cleaned up and Neptune tells all about his one night stand with Jaune Arc. Also I’m just gonna ignore Neptune’s fear of water for this fic, don’t @ me about it ;) 
> 
> Also Sea Monkey is one of my favorite RWBY ships.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CWs: dubious consent

“Dude what’s he like?” Sun asked “Jaune I mean. As a lover.”

Ah... I remember that night in vivid detail. I opened the shower and stepped inside “If you want to know how about you join me in here.” He was nervous for no reason but got in anyway. He really needed to get over his ‘I’m not gay’ phase. It was getting irritating living inches away from those washboard abs and never getting to run my fingers over them. 

This shower was really big! The two of us could easily dance in here. 

“Well it all started with me and him dancing” I said turning the water on I watched the water trickling down his body and around his rippling mussels. My body almost shivering with arousal. I moved my hands out so it was clear I wanted to waltz with him. He slowly took my hands. I took the lead in the dance and hummed a waltz. The echoes in this place were amazing! I had to get Weiss in here to sing at some point. 

Sun was a good dancer. “Jaune was leading me around as we danced in an empty classroom.” Sun was relaxing now. I could see him looking at me in ways he never had before. “But you know I don’t have your grace and it was inevitable that I-“ and I faked slipping so I could pin Sun to one of the walls, my face next to his “-and there’s only one thing to do at that point.” And I placed a quick kiss on his lips, then backed away letting him stand up properly. I could see his member getting excited. 

Sun was excited but also extremely nervous “A-and then?”

“At first I didn’t say anything. I knew him and Pyrrah were dating at that point but I had no idea what he was in to. But then he walked back to me...” and I walked up to Sun and “He put his hands on my cheeks just like this and said ‘do you want to kiss me for real?’” I stopped there and looked into Sun’s eyes “do you want to know how he kisses?”

He nodded lightly his gay panic gone, replaced by the same thrill that filled me the first time I discovered I was Pan. I slowly leaned in and gently covered his lips with mine, Just like Jaune had to me. The warm water pelting us from above. We shared each other’s air, each other’s taste, gods he tasted better than I imagined. 

I pulled away and his lips chased mine for a moment. He wanted more. He said “S-so then what...” 

“Well...” I kissed Sun’s neck “After we got undressed I sank down to my knees...” I fondled his pecs and kissed his rock had abs. Oh my sweet monkey, you’re so much hotter than Jaune! I wanted you for so long...

Sun’s rod was fully erect now, the side of his cock rubbing against my neck as I finish kissing his abs. I pulled away and looked at his dick. “We were already naked, and I was down here, so...” I invited Sun into my mouth and he found his way in. 

“Mmmm...” Sun moaned as he ran his fingers through my hair “You’re even better than Blake! Dude... mmmm... why was I wasting my time with the ladies when- ah! When you were right there...” about time you figured that out my man. 

I wrapped my hands around his ass as I bobbed on his knob. His ass was so strong! Made sense given how much of his workout was centered on climbing. 

I looked up at my new lover and he looked down at me. All this time being just friends hand now finally blossomed into the fiery fucking bromance it was destined to be. 

Sun got nervous, I knew he was about to blow “ah- Neptune my dude... I think I’m about to-“ I nodded up at him and continued working his cock. 

He finally relaxed and let it happen. All his cum filling my mouth. Warm and lovely. I continued to swallow and suck till he was fully done and cleaned, that was the point of the shower after all. 

I got up and stroked his cheek. The way he looked at me had changed. He saw me as not only his best friend but now also his favorite lover. 

I then asked “do you want to know what happened next?” 

He shook his head remembering that he asked about Jaune “Oh ah ya dude. What’s next?”

“Jaune invited me to fuck his ass.” 

To my surprise he turned around and bent over. His tail high in the air. “Be gentle!” 

I stroked his soft golden tail until it relaxed. I wrapped it around my torso and he hugged me with it, slowly pulling my closer. 

He was lucky I always had lube on hand. I got my cock nice and slick. I placed a finger in his butt slowly. Letting him get used to the sensation of being penetrated. “That feel okay bro?” I asked. 

“Oh wow yes, not as bad as I thought it was going to be.”

“Ready to try the real thing?” He nodded. 

I took my finger. His body was slightly open to me now. Ready to let me in again. I softly pushed my tip into him. He yelped at the difference in size. I stayed there a moment... letting him get used to this sensation. I slid an inch in and slowly moved back and forth. Never fully pulling out. When that became easier I would go deeper, and deeper, until he was ready to take all of me. 

He was screaming with pleasure! Yes bro. Let it out, let me know you love having me inside you. He loved this almost a much a Jaune did. 

“Sun!” I had to get his attention “I’m about to cum! Do you want me to pull out?!”

“No! Stay in! I want to feel you!” Gods maybe he liked this more than Jaune did?

I unloaded deep inside him. His tail wrapped so tightly around me it almost crushed me. He gave a pleasured “ah!” With each of my involuntary pumps. After I had finished I slowly pulled out as my cock deflated. 

We both slowly collapsed on the floor, both having ejaculated for the third time in less than an hour. 

We looked at each other and just started laughing.

“Neptune dude! Haha, I have to tell you something!”

“What that?” I asked. 

He got the most serious expression on his face “I’m gay.”

We both starred at each other for all of 0.69 seconds before we started laughing like hyenas.


	12. Scholarship Program

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss finds out Beacon has a scholarship for students with extremely high grades. She goes to see Headmaster Ozpin to ask if she can enroll and learns there are “restrictions” she didn’t know about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CWs: dubious consent, age difference, predatory behavior, rough sex, verbal and physical degradation.

Being Headmaster of this school came with many unwelcome responsibilities. But on rare occasions I was able to enjoy a few privileges my status offered. 

I had not expected today would be one of those rare days, but as it turned out it was my lucky day to help Weiss Schnee out of a predicament. 

The girl was my last appointment of the day. I watched the sun set over the city far below as she walked up to the desk behind me. After I could hear she had taken a seat I turned around and sat behind my ornate clockwork desk that stood upon my ostentatious clockwork floor. 

“Welcome Ms. Schnee. Why did you need to see me today?”

She was visibly uncomfortable “Sir I’m in need of money and was wondering about your Great Minds Scholarship.”

I placed my mug on the table “forgive me Ms. Schnee but I thought you were the richest student on campus.”

She looked down “I’ve been... ‘suspended’ from the family accounts.”

Ah. That explains a lot. That Jacques had always been an asshole. But to think he would do that to his own daughter. “I understand my dear I really do.” I got up and walked around my desk as I talked “unfortunately you can’t enroll until the start of the next semester.”

“You made an exception for Ruby, surely you could make an exception for me?” She looked up at me her big eyes, pleading and vulnerable. 

“I don’t make exceptions for just any student.” She was crestfallen “But I could help you until the semester ends ‘off the books’ if you can do something for me.”

She looked up with hope in her eyes that quickly turned to the pessimism I was accustomed to seeing in them. “Are you asking if I would-“

“Prostitute yourself in exchange for money? Yes.”

Prostitution was a perfectly normal way to make money in the kingdoms. She just thought she was above all that. 

She thought it over for a long moment “What exactly would you do to me.”

“If you’re going to be that clinical about it I want to see you naked. Then I want you leaned over my desk while I fuck you once a week at this time until you can enroll in the program.”

She looked down again. Thinking about her options. “Anything else I should know?” 

“Well I have been known to spank and scratch in the heat of the moment but other than that... no. I’m a simple man with simple needs.”

She got up and started walking to the elevator but got only two steps away before she stopped. She was standing there for almost a minute before turning around. “Sir. I want your money.”

“You’re willing to be my whore?” I asked. 

“Yes” she said worn down and out of options. 

“Then strip for me young lady. I want to get a good look at my new investment.”

She took her boots off first. Exposing her long slender legs to me. She had on some lacy socks. I motioned that she could keep those on. She deserved a little modesty the first time around. She then undid her bindings and the top of her dress fell forward exposing her chest to me. Her breasts were not as small as they looked under her tight dress. That was selfish of her to deny the men of this school the full bounty of her bosom. Her tits were still locked away under a bra that I would need to remind her to not have on next time we met. She slipped the dress down her body and seeing my disappointment about her tits made sure to also remove her underwear at the same time. Ah a beautiful shaved pussy. I loved when the girls did that. She then removed her bra and reluctantly let her hands fall to her side. Ah yes... pale little nipples to match her pale complexion. Her plump breasts almost didn’t drop at all when she exposed them. 

I walked over to her. Running my hands along her exposed body as I circled her. She was soft and warm. She flinched under my touch. I hoped she would eventually grow accustomed to it over the coming weeks. If not that was fine by me. If she wants to make this harder for herself that was her right. 

I gently wrapped my hands around her neck from behind her. I felt her breath in quickly and hold it. She must have thought I was about to strangle her. No not to her. I rested my hands there until she started breathing normally. 

I put my hands on her tits and kneaded them with my fingers. “You take good care of those little melons of yours Ms. Schnee.”

She closed her eyes and nodded while making affirmative grunts.

“Ms. Schnee your body is amazing. Any man would be lucky to have you.”

She was fully checked out now. Understandable. I then more forcefully said “get on my desk.”

She walked to the edge and leaned over, grabbing the other side. I dropped my pants and walked out of them over to my new girl. I ran my dick along her beautiful little ass crack until it became hard. I watched as her tiny tight taint involuntary flexed under my cock. 

I then plunged my cock deep inside her cunt without warning. 

She shouted her surprise. She could scream for all I cared. No one in the world could hear us up here. I grabbed her hourglass torso with both hands and fucked her cunt roughly. She was tight and unwilling in their. If she relaxed this would be less painful for her but it made no difference to me. 

She was quite at first. Then I saw her knuckles turn white. She eventually started moaning and then orgasmed despite her best efforts not to. Her womanhood was drenched now as I continued to fuck her. 

“Please sir can you-“ I cut her off. 

“No talking till I’m done or I’m not paying.”

She began to cry now. Good. I loved cryers. 

I began slapping her ass until it turned red. She must have been wondering if I’d ever cum. 

I ran both of my claws down her back. Marking my new toy with my signature. 

I took both of my hands and grabbed her long ponytail and pulled back hard as I continued to pound her. She began to scream as her tears hit the desktop. 

It was now time. I exploded deep inside her. She started to relax, perhaps thinking it was almost over. I converted my aura into cum and filled her so full it ran back out of her onto the floor. I let go of her hair and she flopped lifelessly onto the desk as I finished for tonight. 

I walked away and put my pants back on. I placed a large sum of money on the chair behind her. Then walked out saying “Your first payment is on the chair Ms. Schnee. I’ll see you next week yes?” 

When I got to the elevator I turned around to see she was still bent over the table. She didn’t answer my question, but I knew she would be back. She may even enjoy it eventually.


	13. Zeros and Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang seeks out Neo on the night before Blake is due back from the trip to see her parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW’s: non-con that looks like consent due to lack of information, and blackmail

That bitch Neo had used my greatest weakness against me. Using my own twisted fantasy and then having the gaul to blackmail me with it? She was a stone cold psycho and needed to be stopped. 

I had to put a plan into action to get her to back off for good before Blake came home to me. I had to be careful how I dealt with Neo. I knew she probably had fail safes in place if I tried to brute force my way in. I would have to get her to lower her defenses to get the files from her and destroy them. 

After getting my plan setup and all my preparations made there was only one thing left to do. 

*ring* *ring* “caller has picked up” said a robotic voice on my scroll. 

“Hi Neo this is Yang.”

There was a pause and the sound of a keyboard. The robotic voice returned “Is this a booty call from my golden dragon?”

“Fuck you, yes this is a booty call. Blake comes back tomorrow and I need you out of my system before then.”

After a pause to type some more “you said we were done for lover. But I am happy you changed your mind. My loft is open.” 

“I’ll be there at 9:30.”

A short pause “If you’re late I will have to spank you.”

I pointedly said nothing, then ended the call. 

I feel in love- no not love. I feel in lust with her because she could fulfill all my sexual fantasies. Well I was done with that now. This would be the last time I indulged her. 

I took a shuttle to a bar about two blocks away from Neo’s apartment and walked. I arrived at her door just before 9:25. I tested the handle and the door wasn’t locked so I let myself in. Honestly anyone attacking her here would likely have a remaining life expectancy of about 4 minutes. 

I walked out to her balcony. She had short back hair right now and had red silk pajamas on. She heard me walk out so she turned to face me. Her pajamas had a deep plunge that went almost to her navel. And to my disgust she was using Ruby’s face. 

I lashed out at her “No not her Neo! I came here for you!”

She made a patronizing ‘okay calm down’ gesture before altering her appearance to her familiar brown and pink arrangement. She was looking at my hands. 

“Oh my gods woman did you think I would forget about your rules to leave my weapons at home?” I held out my wrists “see just a watch.”

She got a smug grin on her face. That’s right bitch, go ahead and think you have control here. 

“I’m sorry Neo... I just, I’m really horny for you right now. Not any of the fantasies. Just you. 

She looked shocked and perhaps genuinely moved. I started taking off my street clothes and she slipped out of her attire. I lifted her under her arms and sat her on the balcony railing so her face was the same hight as mine. We kissed in a lustful burning way. This was the kind of make out you could only have with a true criminal. I knew making love to her was wrong every time I did it. But I always found it thrilling. Perhaps especially now that I was a criminal myself. 

She broke off the kiss and taped my shoulder three times. I knew that meant take me to bed. I lifted her by her large firm ass cheeks and took her inside and laid her down. I got up on the bed and placed my crotch over her head. My shaved pussy was slightly wet with arousal despite myself. I looked between my legs into her eyes “I know you remember what I like.”

She gave me one of her shitty winks and I lowered my pussy onto her waiting lips. I grabbed her hair to keep her there, not that I ever needed to. She was always eager to pleasure me. 

I fought the urge to cum. I pushed it away again and again. She would have to work hard to push me over the edge. She eventually did just that. I let go if her hair and leaned forward onto my hands keeping me mostly upright. “Ha, ha, aaah!” I gave in and had possibly the loudest wettest orgasm I ever gifted to her. 

I got up and then fell forward onto the bed and basked in the afterglow for a moment. 

I got up off the bed to see her rubbing my liquid all over her breasts. 

“Neo, when I said I wanted you, I meant you. Not Neo, not whoever that green eyed girl is. I want YOU tonight.”

I swear it looked like she was going to cry. I almost felt bad for playing with her emotions like this. Then I remembered the bitch was blackmailing me. 

She shimmed and let her defenses down. Truth to tell this was my favorite form for her. She had a plump freckled face with light brown eyes and long curly brown hair. She had unshaven armpits and pussy. Her plump breasts matched her soft belly. She had strong legs with a soft layer of fat evenly covering in thighs. 

“Oh yes Neo, you are a beautiful creature.” I meant it to. 

I got down on the bed and crawled over to her. I first kissed her lips. Tasting what little of myself she had not yet greedily gobbled down like a goblin. 

I got my face into her armpit and breathed in her sent while her hairs tickled my nose. I sucked on her soft dark tits. I got between her legs and kissed her belly button while running my hands along her sides. She had a layer of fat over strong dancers mussels. She was a joy to touch. It was one of the things I would genuinely miss after tonight. 

I sat up a bit and rubbed her large thighs. “I missed this baby. I’m sorry I ever said I wanted to break up.” She gave me one of her unsettling grins. 

I got my lips into her pussy while using my fingers to move her folds aside, my nose rested deep inside her forest of hair. She put her favorite perfume down here for me to find in this moment. It smelled like red wine and lilac. I hummed loudly to tell her I found her little surprise down here. 

She liked to sit up on her elbows to watch me work. She took one lock of my long hair and put the tip of it in her mouth and started sucking on it. That was her kink with me. I don’t know if she ever did that with Roman. Not that I ever cared enough to ask. 

After a while she was really getting into it. She let my hair fall out of her mouth as she leaned her head back and began to breath loudly. I watched her chest heaving up and down. 

As she became more aroused she let her elbows relax and she fell flat onto the bed. She reached down and wrapped every one of her finger into my hair, I always worried that she would get tangled up in there but never did. 

Her sopping wet orgasm flowed out of her. I kept going longer then I normally did. She eventually took her hands out of my hair and I knew that meant she wanted me to stop. 

I crawled up to her face and kissed her passionately. Without breaking away I took her hand and placed it on my pussy. After she started pleasing me I reached down and did the same to her. She had barely recovered from her last orgasm but she was not going to be the first to back down. 

I know I’m easy to play. But she was like clay to me after months of affairs. I knew how to shape her, just as much as she did me. 

The watch on my hand vibrated discreetly three times. I picked up the speed of the fingers in her pussy and rocketed her over the edge for a second time while faking my own orgasm. It was the most fun I ever had faking it. ‘I got you bitch.’ I thought to myself. 

I slowly got up off the bed and looked at my watch “SHIT! I have to get back to the dorms before Ruby suspects something.” I shot her some finger guns “latter babe.”

Neo was too blissed out to respond in any meaningful way. I quickly got dressed again and practically ran from the building. 

I slowed down as I approached the alley behind the bar next to the shuttle station. A redhead with green eyes and a comical tan trench coat stepped out of the alley in what I assumed she thought was a sexy way. 

“Salutation friend Yang!” Penny looked adorable in the little spy outfit she had picked out. 

“You destroyed the files? You don’t look at them right?” I was sweating. Penny was Ruby’s best friend and would never keep a secret from her. 

“The clone of your scroll and all her backups were blasted into random zeros and ones as requested!” And she gave me one of her signature salutes. “I also got the location of her next dust robbery and sent it to the authorities.”

“Oh you’re the best Penny!” And i scooped her up and hugged her. She was heavier than I thought she would be. 

“I have a question friend Yang” said Penny “how did you keep her distracted for so long?”

I set her down and rubbed my neck “oh you know... trade secrets.” 

She gave me an innocent nod. She had no idea what I was talking about but played along. 

“Anyway lets get back to the school I’m beat.” I said. 

Epilogue:

Ah... it was just like old times. My lover had returned to me. All my schemes had payed off, and Yang, my Golden Dragon, was mine once again. 

I pulled out my scroll, I would still hold onto this- what? That file size is too small. Click the link. This is just one photo? Okay don’t panic, check the backups. SHIT! ITS ALL GONE! 

I open the photo where the evidence should be. I see a picture of a topless Yang covering her nipples while flipping me the bird with both hands. 

I had to sit down. I was in shock. She played me like a fiddle. Part of me wanted to applaud her. A bigger part of me wanted revenge.


	14. Second Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake has reunited with her family after years apart. Kali feels she missed her daughter growing up. But there are ways to have a second chance. (Get your head out of the gutter! Blake is not fucking her parents.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CWs: “daddy” and “kitten” used as sexual dirty talk. Scratching. Abuse referenced but not described.

It was nice to have Blake back at home, even if only for a few days. 

“You know we will love you and support you in all your future endeavors.” I told Blake who was sitting in her favorite reading chair. We moved it to the living room when she was 14 so she would at lest be in the room while my husband and I watched the broadcasts. “That being said I’m glad you broke it off with Adam. It sounds like he was awful to you.”

“Thanks mom. And ya I look back on that time and just-“ she makes a big show of shivering ”gaugh!”

“And Sienna, is okay with you no longer being in The Fang?” Ghira asked “she can be... possessive.” 

“She made it VERY clear what the new terms of my relationship with the Fang are.” My daughter answered “Long story short: I’m free. Just a normal cat girl.”

“You’ll never be just a normal anything sweetie.” I said. 

Blake yawned “ya... ya, mom. Whatever you *yawn* say. Oh! What time is it?” She looked at the wall clock. “I better get some sleep before my flight home tomorrow.”

Ghira asked “You think of Beacon as home now?” 

I knew he could have asked that in a way that would not make Blake all flustered like she was now... “Sorry! It’s just my new lover is there, and my Huntress team-“ 

“New lover?” I asked intrigued “what’s his name?”

She blanched a bit then started rubbing her neck “um... HER name’s Yang.” She blushed and looked down a bit. Oh it was so cute! She was really smitten with this one I could tell. 

“Well next time you’re here you should bring her over.” I said. 

“I-Is that okay?” She asked “she’s human...” 

Ghira jumped in “That’s fine with us.” He looked at me and I nodded that he spoke for both if us on this issue. 

Blake got up and hugged both of us sitting on the couch. “I’ve missed you so much.”

“Come back to us soon okay?” I said. 

A short time later she made her way to bed while me and my husband drank the last of our tea. 

“She’s taking after your brother.” I said. 

“What’s wrong with my brother?” He asked. I was dancing around how I felt. 

“Sorry I’m being selfish. Forgot I said anything.” 

“Okay dearest, this is going to gnaw at you all night unless you get it out now.” He was right. He knew me well. 

“Your brother and his husband are fine. It’s just... I know it’s petty... we never really got the chance to raise Blake.”

He was confused “um.... what? She was with us almost the entire time.”

“She was, we were, in the Fang. She never really got to have a normal childhood.”

“And this is related to my brother... how?”

“I was hoping to help rase a grandchild one day.” I said finally getting it out “I was hoping to give them, give me, the home life we never really got.” I felt so embarrassed. 

He just lay his massive paw on my shoulder. He was strong beyond belief but extremely gently whenever he touched me. “It is rather quiet without someone else running around in here.” 

I smiled and laughed “When was Blake ever running in the house?!”

“Before you taught her to read that’s when!” And he gave a hearty laugh and I smiled. 

I let a bit of silence fill the night for a moment. “Ghira? Do you think?...” I then stopped. The idea was too far fetched to consider... wasn’t it?

“Oh no! I’m not doing this dance again. Just come out and say it.” He was annoyed but happy. 

“Would you be a father again if you could?” The question hit him like a brick and he leaned back to think about it. 

I could see him really thinking about it but could not guess at the outcome. He then looked me in the eyes “If you think you can handle it.”

“Oh really ‘old man?’” I said in a teasing voice “you think this old bird is out of dust or something?” I said while climbing onto his lap.

“Well I’m up” he said. 

I reached down into his pants “Oh ho! Why yes you are... *re-aow*” I leaned in to nibble on his ear, he playfully bit into my neck, and we were off to the races!

He lifted me up and carried me into our bedroom. We were doing our best to strip on the way over. Our marriage was far from sexless, but I can’t remember how long it had been since we were both this fired up! 

He tossed me onto the bed and I bounced a few time before settling. I got the last of my clothes off as he did the same. He closed the door with his foot and looked at me all laid out on the covers. 

“You age like fine wine Kali” he said. I tried to keep up with my husband’s work out. Or at least work out alongside him. It was a fun way to get sweaty together on a daily basis. This was my preferred way. 

“Don’t look so bad yourself daddy-o” oh! Not so little man got happy twitchy there!

He pulled me to the edge of the bed and got down on the ground. He started eating my pussy, his beard hairs ticking me. He reached up and put his paws on my ample bosom, then he just barely extended his claws. I gasped at the ten tiny pin pricks on my breasts. He had done this before but it excited me every time. I looked down and suppressed a giggle about how my hairs made it look like he had a new mustache. 

One of the advantages of being together more than twenty years is that he knew exactly how I liked to get eaten out. Oh he was working it! He moved his claws, slowly, down my body. He retracted all his claws but the one’s on his index fingers. He used those to gently scratch a line that went from my neck to where my legs and hips came together. I looked down at myself. The faint scratches would be bright red lines in the morning and would sting a little but I did love the way they looked. 

I held his hands and we wrapped our fingers together. “Mmmmm...” I moaned as I closed my eyes and let my mind go blank. Thinking about nothing but the pure pleasure between my legs. The euphoria built to a breaking point. My pussy flooded while my brain was swimming in endorphins. 

My husband knew not to stop until I said something. I lay there writhing in ecstasy, my body twitching and twisting uncontrollably. I let him keep going beyond the point where it started to hurt. “Haaa! Stopstopstop” he pulled away and rubbed my smooth legs. I lay there, slowly gaining control of my body again. I looked up to see his grinning face and his soaked beard. I sat up and licked at his beard to way a cat would to groom someone, drinking my delicious dewdrops one tongue full at a time. 

I lay down again but this time on my belly and facing him. “I hear your sausage tastes great.” I said quoting our favorite porno. 

“I can give you a little taste...” he said finishing the line. 

I opened my mouth wide and he gently slid inside me. He held my head in one hand but only for more control. I slathered his hard dick with spit. We continued until I started drooling on his feet. 

He spun me around and I dropped my legs over the side of the bed. He took my ass in his strong hands and squeezed. He loved how it felt to play with my ass. 

“Ready kitten?” He asked. 

“Fuck me daddy!” Was my reply. 

He slowly pushed his slick cock into my my still wet pussy, and began slowly thrusting in and out. I lay my hands out behind me and wiggled my fingers so he knew to grab my hands. We grabbed each other’s wrists and he pulled me towards him, arching my back. “More...” I said and he pulled harder still thrusting, my back still bowing. “More!” And he pulled back so hard I could look up and almost see him behind me. He also began fucking me harder and harder. He knew when I got like this I wanted it rough, and he was happy to oblige. 

I was orgasming yet again, soaking his cock in a fresh layer of love potion, our bodies making the most lewd sounds as they crashed together again and again. 

I could feel him twitching inside me “last chance to back out” he said.

“Never!” I cried in response. He gave me one last, hard, stab. And held himself deep inside me. Giving me all of the love he had. Pump after wonderful pump. He let go of me but did not pull out until he had gone completely soft. Lingering inside me as long as he could. 

He flopped onto the bed next to me. We smiled at each other for a long time. 

The next morning we watched Blake’s shuttle leave for Beacon out our window. My husband said “there’s no way to know if last night worked or not...”

“True...” I said with a sly smile. 

“We’ll have to do it again” he said. 

I hooked one of my legs around one of his and ran my fingers through the fur on his chest “oh yes. Just to make sure.” I said nodding “and tomorrow, and the day after that...”


	15. Coping Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss seeks out a friend to take her mind off the devil’s bargain she has struck with Ozpin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CWs: dubious consent, references to rough sex but not on display in this chapter.

There he was. He was safe and kind. He was everything the Headmaster wasn’t. I needed him. I walked over to him as he exited a classroom and pulled him into an alcove. “Neptune...” I got up on my toes and kissed him. 

“Hay there Snow Angel.” He said in his corny yet disarming voice. 

“I-I need to be with you right now.” I said “I can’t be alone.” 

“I’m sorry Weiss I have to-“

I cut him off “I’m serious!” I took a breath and tried to calm down. I just had my third visit with the headmaster yesterday. It was getting harder each time. I needed to be reminded what real love feels like. “I don’t know who else I can turn to right now.” I looked into his eyes. 

He looked into my eyes, studying my expression. “Okay my place is just around the corner here.” 

We sprinted into his dorm. I didn’t bother to check if the room was empty before jumping up and wrapping my arms and legs around him. 

“Weiss there’s something I need to tell you-“

“Shut up” I said softly before kissing him. I kissed him deeply. It was wet and sloppy. Ozpin never kissed me. You don’t kiss whores. I kissed Neptune to remind myself I was Weiss, not a rich man’s toy. 

I let myself down and started stripping him, he helped me get him naked. He was already hard. He was limber and had a dancers body like me. I playfully pushed him onto the bed and took my skirt off. 

“Weiss I need you to know-“

“Do you love me?” I asked. 

“Yes, I do b-“

“That’s the only thing I need to know.” I then got onto the bed on top of him and started grinding my silk panties against his sizable cock. 

He reached up and pulled me in for a kiss. Ever the gentleman his first priority was to love me. Not to strip me down to ogle my flesh. As I continued to grind and he continued to kiss me I undid the back of my dress. He ran his hands over my back and I flinched involuntarily from the pain. 

He leaned up a bit to look at my back over my shoulder, he saw the bright red scratch marks Ozpin had left on me “gods Weiss who-“

I placed a finger over his lips then continued grinding and kissing him. 

My panties were soaking wet now. I road out a long, slow, and quiet orgasm. I was just coming down off the high when the door opened.

“Helloooo” said Pyrrah in a singing voice. Fallowed by an “Oh my...”

“Woh! What the heck!” Said Jaune. 

I rolled off the far side of the bed in shocked surprise and I imagine I made myself look foolish. Neptune leaned over the bed to check on me “sorry this is what I was trying to warn you about.” He looked genuinely hurt for me. 

I got up and started gathering up my clothes “I’m sorry, I’m an idiot, I’ll be going, just-“ 

I was surprised when it was Pyrrah who placed a hand on my shoulder to stop me “First of all Let me say hello again. Second saying sorry is my thing not yours.” She smiled at me and I awkwardly smiled back, blushing a little. I think everyone was a little in love with her. “And finally I think it’s safe to say you’re welcome to stay for the show.”

“...show?... what show?” I asked no longer embarrassed only confused. 

Pyrrah nodded to something behind me. I turned around to see Jaune and Neptune kissing. 

Jaune turned to me “Pyrrah said I could keep seeing him so long as I let her watch.”

I looked at the boys “How long have you two been a thing?”

Neptune was indignant “seriously!? How hard is it to get a rumor started?”

“Next time we’ll just have to make out in the quad” said Juane as he leaned in to continue kissing his boyfriend. 

Pyrrah closed the door and gently pulled me over to the sofa. I was transfixed watching the boy I just fucked now making out with... Jaune Arc of all people? I knew this wasn’t a dream because Jaune was here. 

“Let’s get you more comfortable my Prince.” Said Neptune who proceeded to help Jaune out of his cloths. OH WOW. Jaune! I had no idea you actually owned a single mussel, let alone a whole legion! I wasn’t normally this turned on by beefcake, perhaps it was just the surprise of this discovery? 

I slowly dropped my dress on the floor and sat down next to Pyrrah never taking my eyes off the boys. 

“Magnificent isn’t he” Stated Pyrrah, it wasn’t a question just a fact. 

All I managed was a soft “yep” yep? YEP? Gods, Yang’s lower class mannerisms were rubbing off on me. 

Oh! That wasn’t the only thing rubbing at the moment... 

Neptune’s cock was still hard from the gentle rubbing he gave me but he did reach down to stroke Jaune’s cock. I watched in detached fascination as his member grew. 

I glanced over at Pyrrah to see her skirt rolled up and that she had a finger on her lips and her other hand on her pussy. This was a heck of a show for sure. 

I looked back at the boys. They kept on glancing at us. Making sure the audience was entertained. They started gently stroking each other’s cocks and kissing all the while. 

It surprised me when Jaune seemed to stop for no reason and turned to lean over the bed. I saw Neptune get behind him and “oh” I said out loud. Neptune slowly glided into Jaune. Jaune was clearly in heaven. 

I began to touch myself watching my ex fuck my friend. What a strange sensation. 

Pyrrah hovered her hand over my lap “would you like me to help?” 

I looked over at her she was smiling in an uncharacteristically devious manor. I nodded and moved my hands away. She lowered her hand onto my panties and stroked me softly but quickly. I turned my attention to the soft fucking Jaune was receiving. 

Neptune put his hands on Jaune’s ass and squeezed a little so that we could see his skin bend under Neptune’s touch. 

To boys were about to cum and so was I. The three of us went over the edge together while Pyrrah was laughing happily. 

While we caught our breath Pyrrah clapped and cheered “Bravo!” I had to laugh at the shear ridiculousness of the whole situation I found myself in. 

Pyrrah got up and walked up to the boys. “Well Weiss,” said Pyrrah “you could go or you could stay for act two...” as she helped Jaune up and kissed him lovingly. 

“I could just stay right here?” I asked.

Neptune answered “That’s fine. But if you want to join the show feel free to do as you like.”

Pyrrah had been undressing while Neptune spoke. She was just as mussel bound as her partner, if not more so. She lay on her back as Jaune lined himself up with her pussy. Lifting her legs gently against his shoulders. 

Neptune was in his knees above Pyrrah rubbing her tits with one hand and kissing Jaune as Jaune and Pyrrah fucked slowly. 

I walked up to the bed. I hovered my hand next to Jaune close enough to feel his heat. “You can touch me Weiss.” Jaune said before focusing on his girlfriend again. I got behind Jaune and held him close. I got my legs next to his and moved with his body as he fucked Pyrrah. This was a strange sensation. I really liked it. I tried to imagine what it must feel like to be a boy fucking a woman. I wondered if a strap on dildo would give me anything close to the real sensation. 

I left Jaune to his work and moved to Neptune, stealing away his kisses from Jaune so he would have to give them to me. I then turned around to face Jaune. He nodded to me. I placed my hands on his face and kissed him gently.

“Wow.” Jaune said “you’re a great kisser.” 

I felt proud of that compliment. I looked over at Pyrrah who had a finger on her lips again. She locked eyes with me. 

I played it cool and shrugged my shoulders. I made my way over to her “wouldn’t be fair to skip you would it?” I said before planting a kiss on her lips. I could feel Jaune’s thrusting as our lips danced together. We must have excited him because he picked up speed. 

Pyrrah’s laughing broke the kiss “See something to liked did you?” She said to Jaune who just had a goofy grin on his face. I made my way back to Neptune and placed his free hand on my panties. He reflexively stroked me gently and I came at the same time Pyrrah and Jaune did. 

Me and Jaune collapsed onto the sofa together. “Well,” I said “that the most fun I’ve ever had with” I looked down “with most of my clothes on.” Everyone giggled at that. 

Pyrrah rolled over to look at me. “Would you like a formal invitation next time?”

I smiled “I did have fun but this was all a bit much. Sorry Pyrrah.”

“I get it.” Said Pyrrah “Don’t say sorry, that my thing.” she added and winked at me.


	16. Coping Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss thought her struggles were over. However they may have only just begun…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW’s: dubious consent, violence, abuse.

“I got into the elevator, as soon as the doors close I begin to undress. As I undress my mind moves aside. I can see Her. She is my body, but She is not Me. She is Ozpin’s whore. I’m not a whore. I can’t do the things She is willing to do. Hurt the way he hurts Her. She suffers the humiliations, not Me. 

“By the time the elevator stops at the top floor She is naked. She places Weiss’s cloths on the floor inside His office. 

“He is standing at the window looking out at the city below. He knows She’s here but never acknowledges Her arrival immediately. 

“I watch as he turns and walks over to Her. He runs his hands over my- over Her face. He strokes Her hair, Her arms, gropes Her breasts roughly and slaps them a few times. He likes watching them bounce around. Her eyes are open but She looks at nothing.

“He forces his fingers into Her slit. He begins to ‘pleasure’ Her. She knows that he will stop when She becomes wet. She forces my body to give him the wet response he is looking for. After two minutes he is satisfied.

“He walks behind Her. The only time he is genital is when he strokes Her flawless white back. His hands move to Her ass. She knows to clench and make Her ass hard for him. He grabs Her ass painfully and pulls around on it.

“A single soft slap to the ass is Her signal to get in the position. I- She walks to his desk, She leans over and grabs the far edge. She is dreading Him about to fuck Her.

“He surprises Her by walking around the desk. His dick is already hard and sticking out of his pants.

“He asks ‘how much to cum in your hair?’ She gives him the price of the dress Weiss wants but can’t afford. He slaps the money down on the desk. She should have asked for more.

“He wraps Her hair around his cock and begins to jerk off. He ejaculates into Her long soft hair. When he is done he rubs the moist hair in Her face, then wipes his hands off on Her shoulders.

“She knows he won’t be limp for long. He walks around behind Her. A soft hand placed on Her ass is all the warning She is given before it moves away and then back down with a force that always makes Her cry out. The slaps come often and are never weak. She cries. Her tears mix with his cum on Her face.

“He is hard again and fucks m- Her pussy. He is holding Her down against the desk. She can’t move. She feels the full force of his thrust. All She can do is try not to scream.

“She is worried when he relaxes. She knows what comes next. He takes both hands and places them just below her shoulder blades. He scratches her back. He digs deep. He knows exactly how hard to scratch. Just enough to bruise and blister. Not enough to draw blood and leave scars. He likes a clean canvas to do his work on.

“He picks up his thrusting again as he rubs his hands along the new marks he made. She screams, just once. It makes her feel better for a moment.

“He fills Her body with his fluid. Fills Her so full it falls out. It runs down Her left leg and pools around Her foot. 

“He is done with Her now. He places the usual payment on the chair. This time there is a letter there. He says ‘Your application has been approved. You don’t need to come see my next week unless you want more payments from me. Good day Ms. Schnee.’ He leaves me there on the desk. I slowly get up. I’m sore all over and sticky in places I never want to be. 

“I dress as best I can and stealthily as I can, I get to the locker room showers. School’s over for the day so no one is ever in there. I wash the gross sticky filth off my body. 

“I dress myself and find an empty class room. I look at the letter. I now have the scholarship. So long as my grades stay high I never have to see Ozpin again. I cry. I thought I could leave him in my past forever.

“To calm down I practiced my summoning. I summon my enemies, then drive my sword through them. 

“I relaxed and summoned a Beowolf. It rose from the floor, white as ice and twice as cold. It was standing on its hind legs, towering over me. As I approached frozen mist fell across my face. I pulled my arm back, then delivered a fast jab to its heart. The grimm shattered like so much glass and vanished.

“I centered myself and summoned again. I closed my eyes and I could hear it materializing. When I opened my eyes I almost screamed! It was Ozpin! I summoned my enemy and this is what I made… I struck him where his heart should have been. He fell to the ground like sand and slowly faded away. I fell to my knees and cried again.”

My mind returned to the present and I turned to look at Yang for the first time since starting this story. “That’s when I came to see you Yang. I needed your help its just… I didn’t know I needed you this badly” I went to hug her and she held me.


	17. Coping Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang spies on Weiss and discovers that Weiss needs the kind of help only Yang can give.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CWs: consensual abuse and violence. Rape fantasy?

Ruby and Blake headed to the library first thing after breakfast. Both looking for books to read over the short break between semesters. I was about to head to the gym to see if I could hang with Pyrrah all day. What I didn’t expect was a request from Weiss. 

“Yang. Can I... barrow your ...” she mumbled that last part something awful. 

“Sorry what did you want to barrow?” I asked trying to clarify. 

“It’s nothing I should just go” she said quickly. 

“OMG Weiss just ask me!”

“Can I barrow your strap on dildo?” She said in the softest mousiest voice I had ever heard from her. 

“Oh! Is that all!?” I said trying not to laugh. I pulled a box out from under Blake’s bed “you’re goin’ have to be a bit more specific.” I said as I opened it. Inside was my collection of sex toys. And hooked to the lid was an array of strap ons. 

She came over and looked inside. She looked overwhelmed with the variety of items I had. I kept forgetting she was probably sheltered growing up. 

She picked up a dildo that had two dingus’ pointed in the same direction “How are you supposed to use this?”

“One for the pink, one for the stink!” I said then she dropped it like a hot potato and I had to chuckle a bit as it bounced and wiggled in the box. 

She seemed to clear her mind and refocus on the goal she originally had. She scanned the row of dongs and picked up the biggest one I had. She held it in her hands getting a feel for the heft and size. “Is anyone actually this big?” She asked “It’s bigger than Neptune...” she added. 

“Other than that one horse faunus guy in the pornos?... can’t say I’ve seen any.” I remarked. I was lost in thought for a moment trying to catalogue all the fine dicks I’d had the pleasure of perusing over the years. 

“And you’re okay to let me barrow this for a while?” She asked breaking me out of my trance.

“Oh ya, Blake’s not a fan of that one anyway.” I liked how that one felt inside me but Blake was rarely in the mood for using that kind of thing. “So is this for you or do you have a new lady friend?” I asked teasingly. 

She blanched and held the dildo to her chest like a teddy bear “T-that’s private!”

“Okay don’t freak out” I found a little booklet tucked into the side of the box “here’s a little cleaning guide for when you’re done.” I handed the booklet to her “return it clean is all I ask.”

She took it distractedly, then mumbled some goodbyes before heading out immediately. 

Curiosity got the better of me, I just HAD to know who she wanted to use my giant schlong on. I fallow her through the abandoned school hallways. She got into one of the smaller classrooms and locked the door behind her. I found a chair and was able to spy on her from a vent near the sealing. 

She was alone inside. I listened but I didn’t hear anyone walking this way. She took only her skirt off and fumbled around for a bit getting the dingus secured properly.

Then I saw her do her summing ritual ‘Are you in to fucking grimm? You pervert!’ I thought to myself. I was shocked to see that she summoned a remarkably lifelike ice white copy of Headmaster Ozpin! 

I had to see how this played out now. She wordlessly ordered him (it?) to drop their pants and lean over the teachers desk. It should have been a major red flag that his penis was as detailed as his face. I just wasn’t thinking clearly at the time. 

She then placed the tip of the dildo over the butthole and then barged right in. I could see the copy try to scream but it had no voice. With each thrust she smashed her fists against the copies back eventually shattering it. 

She then fell to her knees and cried. I wanted to break the door down and hug her but that would probably just traumatize her more. 

I was about to leave when she got up, dried her tears, and summoned Ozpin again. 

I left quietly. Once I thought I was far enough away I ran to the library to find Blake. I saw Ruby first sitting in a comfy chair lost in a thick fantasy book. I eventually found Blake in the romance section. 

In a whisper she looked up at me “Hay babe! I thought you were at the gym.” 

There were a few other patrons milling around here “we need to talk privately.” I said and led her to the paleontology section. 

“We’re not making out back here are we?” She asked. 

“What? No.” I said so quickly that she picked up on how serious this actually was. 

I told her what I saw and we talked about how best to help Weiss. We eventually agreed that I needed to see weiss one on one. 

We spent the rest of the afternoon figuring out how best to do that while keeping Ruby out of the loop. Ruby looked up to Ozpin and I needed to know exactly what happened before/if we broke the news to her. 

By next morning I had managed to bully Weiss into some boxing training alone in the woods outside the school grounds. 

“And why are we not using the school’s arena?” Asked Weiss. 

“Awe come on Weiss!” Said Ruby “You spend too much time indoors as it is. Have some fun in the sun!”

“...Says the girl spending the day at the library...” Weiss muttered under her breath. 

Ruby and Blake headed for the door “have fun you two!” Ruby said as they left. 

Weiss then jumped a bit “Oh! Almost forgot...” as she reached into her bag to find the dildo she borrowed. 

I took it from her “All done then?” I asked as I pretend to put it back in the toy box but instead slipped it into my backpack. 

“For now.” She replied getting her boots on. 

“Well just ask and it’s yours.”

We didn’t talk much on the way to the clearing by the cliffs. There were no official trails to this place but it was easy enough to get to. No trails also meant no people for a good distance in any direction. We could yell and scream if we needed to without attracting unwanted attention. 

We set our bags down and I turned to face Weiss “Okay I have to fess up now, I’m not actually here to give you boxing lessons.”

“Ruby lied to me?” She looked shocked. 

“No no no I lied to her.” I corrected quickly “I think you could do with some training in that area, but this is more important.”

She crossed her arms at me “So what is ‘this’ then?”

“I know who the dildo was for.” I said. Instantly she turned away and made herself small. I wanted to comfort her physically but I feared that would just send her running. “I wasn’t going to watch you have sex. I just wanted to see who you were meeting with.” I let some silence in to see if she would respond. 

She was in shock. I sat down on the grass next to her. “I want to help you, I need to know what happened between you and Ozpin.” 

She didn’t say anything for a long while. Then, she slowly started to talk about what happened to her two days ago. 

I had seen the marks on her back when she was dressing or in the showers sometimes but had thought nothing of it. She had been more closed off and stoic for the past few weeks but I thought she was just being Weiss. 

I had no idea my friend was hurting and I had done nothing to help her. I felt a deep shame. All the times I played out my violent fantasy with Neo ‘dressed’ as Weiss only further compounded my guilt. 

As her story finished she turned to me and said “That’s when I came to see you Yang. I needed your help its just… I didn’t know I needed you this badly” and she hugged my while sobbing and I held her tight to me. 

I don’t know how long we sat there but eventually the crying stopped. I held her there a while longer until her breathing returned to normal. I held her shoulder and pushed her away from me. “If you want payback, revenge, justice, just say the word and the whole team will back you up.” She gave me a tiny smile “But right now, that pain and anger you’re holding onto, it’s gonna kill you faster than the grimm will. Destroy you from within.” She was on the verge of tears again. I had to make my pitch fast “So put it in me.” Sadness turned to confusion “give me your pain, your rage, your violence. I will take it all into myself and then use it to turn that bolder behind me into gravel.”

“But I can’t do that! You’re my friend!” She said panicking. 

“Hay. This is how I deal with my own trauma.” I said reassuringly “and I’m giving you permission to do whatever you need to do.” I then pulled the dingus out and handed it to her “Please.”

She was apprehensive at first but then took her skirt off and attached the strap on to herself. “Get up.” She said and I got to my feet. “Now strip.” I did a little dance as I undid my buttons. She slapped me hard across the face “Faster whore! I don’t have all day!”

“Yes master” I said getting naked as quickly as possible. She walked towards me and fondled my tits, I smiled at her. When she saw I was smiling she slapped me again and again until I stopped. She pinched roughly at my nipples then spat in my face. I could feel her hot spit slowly moving down the side of my nose.

Without warning she forced two fingers into my cunt while bitting and pulling at my nipples with her teeth. With her free hand she repeatedly scratched at my inner thigh until I swear I was about to bleed. 

I started to cry from the pain. She stopped everything and pulled my head down so she could roughly lick away my tears. She then grabbed my hair and pulled down so I was looking straight up at the sky while she bit at my breasts. 

When she was board of that she let go of my hair only to place her hands on my shoulders and deliver a knee kick to my pussy. Gods that really hurt! I yelped at the sudden shock of it all. 

She walked behind me to slap at my ass while scratching the shit out of my back. I could feel the seed of my rage based semblance starting to form but kept it tucked away. 

She gave a board sigh then kicked hard at the back of my left knee forcing me to all fours on the ground. I had barely regained my balance when she parted my sore butt cheeks and forced that massive dildo into my asshole. I’m not ashamed to say I cried out when she did that. No lube to speak of and such violent speed, I never had a rougher fucking that this. 

She reached down and started shoving my long hair into my mouth to shut me up. Then kept a hand on my mouth to keep me from spitting it all out. She kept it up till I was all but numb to the fucking. 

When she could feel I was no longer struggling she pulled out and rolled me onto my back. She pinned my arms to the ground near my hips as she pierced my cunt with the massive dong I gave her. It took me over a minute to spit all the hair out of my mouth so I could breath properly again. 

But just as I was about to settle into a rhythm she took both of her hands and pulled at my hair so that I was looking away from her and seeing the world upside down. She then started to bite at my chin. My back was arched uncomfortably and was still stinging from the scratching. The weight of both our bodies was resting on my sore and still a bit gaping ass. I had to shutdown my bodies desire to fight back. I was truly on the brink of what I could actually take. 

She finally relented and let me lay my stinging back on the cool grass as she slowly fucked me. The anger was gone from her face. “I’m sorry...” she said about to cry. 

“I forgive you.” I said. 

“I’m sorry”

“I love you”

“I’m sor-“ I reached up and pulled her crying face in for a kiss. As I kissed her I tasted some of her snot but I didn’t care. She needed love right now. 

She unhooked the cock and set it in the grass. She then rubbed her silky underwear against my leg as we continued to kiss. I worked my leg against her as best I could. After a few minutes she climaxed, breathing ragged breaths into my mouth. She then collapsed on top of me as we both lay there recovering. I had my arms wrapped around her, giving her a soft hug. 

“Thank you.” She eventually said. I let us lay there. Just me hugging her. Safe in my arms. 

I don’t know how long we lay like that but we were both surprised at how low the sun had sunk. 

I got dressed and walked up to the fallen marble bolder. The seed of rage that had been growing inside me this whole time burst as my hair coughed flame. I delivered a single punch to the rock that sent shards several dozen feet into the woods. 

Weiss came up to the rock and put a large clean white chunk into her bag. 

“Yang?”

“Yes?”

“Don’t tell Ruby.”

I nodded. Her secrets were safe with me.


	18. The Afterparty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss, Blake, and Yang get a little drunk at Ruby’s 18th birthday party. Yang POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CWs: dubious consent, alcohol consumption. Abuse referenced but not described.

Everyone in the bar was counting down the seconds until midnight “10! 9! 8!” Ruby had her hand on the bar-top and the barmaid was holding some scissors ready to cut the bright yellow wristband Ruby was wearing. “7! 6! 5!” I loved Halloween, I was dressed as a buxom pirate, Blake was a sexy ninja (well she was in a ninja costume, Blake always just happened to be sexy), Weiss went for a Vampire Queen costume. “4! 3! 2! 1!” Ruby herself was dressed as a garbage can, or possibly someone that lived in one? It was confusing every time she tried explaining it to us. “Happy Halloween!” And the scissors sniped away the bracelet that tagged her as a minor.

Ruby slammed her other fist on the bar “Beer me!” The barmaid rolled her eyes and smiled as she passed Ruby her first Beer. Ruby emptied it in one long chug. The Barmaid and Weiss were impressed. I wasn't. When your uncle is Qrow you learn how to drink early, even when daddy disapproves. 

What Ruby was not the master of yet was crumpling the can by smashing it into your forehead. “Ow! Pain…” 

“Hold still and let me examine the wound.” Said Penny dressed in a shockingly reveling naughty Nurse outfit.

Ruby looked embarrassed but let Penny look at her while the bar partied around her. “It’s fine Penny. Just a little bruise.” I could see Ruby taking the opportunity to check out Penny’s cleavage. 

‘That’s my girl! You get some!’ I cheered in my head. “You know what will numb the pain?” I said as a slid more alcohol down the bar.

The night got wild fast. There was a drinking contest, someone got handsy with Penny (and lived to regret it), and something about a moose…? Bit of a blur. 

I do remember Ruby actually passing out. Penny wanted to play the nurse and take Ruby to her apartment to sleep it off. I let her because it was going to take both of my remaining sober braincells working overtime to get Weiss and Blake back to the dorms. They were more drunk than me.

Weiss was really out of it. I didn’t take her for an ‘I love you’ drunk but here she was.

“I have the prettiest team mates.” She declared “You're pretty” she said pointing at me then kissing me briefly on the lips “And you’re pretty.” As she stumbled over too Blake to kiss her as well. Blake kind of held onto her like she wanted to properly make out but thought better of it. “And you’re…” Weiss looked around “where’s Ruby?” 

“Penny took her home Remember?” I said.

“AWE!’ Penny is sooooo cute! I want to hug her like a little dolly!” She stated hugging the empty wine bottle she was holding.

“Okay Weiss we need to get you home now.” And I nodded at Blake to help me.

“We can’t leave without Ruby!” Weiss said. Clearly out of it.

“She’s at the dorms remember?” I lied.

She puffed up her cheeks “We can’t leave her alone!” She declared “Klein! Bring the car around!” Who the fuck was Klein? 

I eventually got us out of the bar and onto the street where lots of shuttles were parked for exactly this sort of occasion. I held Weiss’s hair back while she puked into a bucket on the ride home. I made a point of tipping the pilot extra for the inconvenience. 

We managed to get Weiss to use some mouth wash then tucked her into bed.

Blake grabbed me by the arms and stared to do a little swaying dance “Ruby’s out of the house, and Weiss is out like a light…” she leaned in and whispered in my ear “we’re practically alone…” 

I held her tight and kissed her neck. We stated to undress but she made me keep the eyepatch on so I insisted that the her black stockings had to stay. Gods she looked good in those… To be clear Blake was the most beautiful person I ever met. Her slender figure combined with a powerful core and superb flexibility. I often thought she couldn’t be real. But here she was time after time. And she was with ME no less. I don’t deserve her. I was going to enjoy every second I have with her until she leaves me. 

Our little make out dance lead us to the side of Blake’s bed. We managed to not injure ourselves when we flopped onto the bed together. We hummed happily into our kisses. She began to rub my pussy and I was already primed to go! I started to moan almost immediately. 

Blake placed her other hand over my mouth. “There’s only one way to keep you quiet during sex.” She said.

“and how’s that?” I asked after catching my breath.

She playfully pushed me down into the mattress. She got over me while turning around “giving you something to munch on…” she said as she lowered her lovely pussy onto my face. 

I greedily devoured her clit. She purred to let me know I was doing well. She then kept her soft folds pressed against my face while she leaned down to return the favor.

My loud moans were muffled to her satisfaction by her sopping wet womanhood. I had cum as well but was determined not to be the first to break off the circle of pleasure we had made. 

I eventually won as Blake grudgingly rolled off me and we both looked upwards into nothing. Our bodies glowing with heat and shivering with pleasure.

“Bravo! Encore!” Clapped Weiss standing not five feet from the bed. 

“Gah!” Both of us exclaimed sitting up to better view Weiss. We had no idea how long she had been watching us.

I got up form the bed “okay, shows over. Let me take you back to bed.” I put my arm around her to start guiding her away when she slipped her arm behind me to grab my ass.

“You’re taking ME to bed Yang!” Weiss said “Why wait…” She then got on her knees and started giving me head!

I looked over at Blake but she was just watching us and touching herself. Welp, if Blake was into it I wasn't going to fight it.

Gods Weiss was good at this! I was imagining how much better it would be if she were sober. 

“Mmmm... pretty, tasty friend” she said before going back in for more. 

Damn... I just had an amazing orgasm not five minutes ago, and I was about too- 

I grabbed her head and held her eager mouth against my soaking folds. I fought to stay standing as she continued pleasure my pussy. I finally let go and fell to my knees, unable to take any more stimulation for the moment. She looked at me with a drunken grin on her face. Her chin and her vampire costume were glistening with my arousal.

She kissed me and I tasted myself. I was glad we got her to wash her mouth earlier. She then continued kissing me but moved her mouth to my cheek, then jaw, and finally my neck. She then surprised me with a rather hard bite!

“Ow! What the heck!?” I said pushing her away. 

She got up and held the sides of her cape and flapped them around “I’m a creature of the night...” she said in a bad move accent. 

Blake got up “let’s make the vampire queen more comfortable...” and started to undress her. 

Weiss giggled as she was touched and doted on. But protested to the removal of her black panties and black fishnet stockings. Blake and I were fine with that. 

We stroked her skin gently and Weiss played with my tits with one hand while rubbing Blake’s pussy with the other. She kissed Blake on the lips as I kissed Weiss’s neck. I saw Blake trying to return the favor and stroke Weiss’s womanhood but Weiss moved her hips away so Blake moved her hand to Weiss’s belly instead. I ran one hand gently over Weiss’s pale tits, and my other hand barely touched her ass as it almost hovered over her skin. 

Weiss seemed to be more okay with me touching her than Blake. I chose to think it was because we had been intimate recently and not some still unresolved Faunus resentment. 

Weiss wiggled free of us and grabbed Blake’s hands. Weiss guided her to to Blake’s bed and Weiss instructed her to get on fours. I watched as Weiss got behind Blake and gently spread her cheeks and started licking her butthole! Blake was as surprised as I was. What the fuck to they get up to in Atlas behind closed doors? I thought the girl was sheltered but I was discovering she was filthy! It turned me on, I’m not going lie. 

Weiss beckoned me over. She looked up at me slyly “do you want to pet your pussy’s pussy?” She said before going back to her work. 

I sat at the edge of the bed. I put one arm over Weiss and kissed her shoulder while my other hand pleasured Blake’s quivering folds. 

Blake gave a loud moan as she was feeling a sensory overload. Her moans became longer and louder. She was normally so quiet. I had to consider ass play more often in the future if it got this response out of her. 

“Faster... don’t stop...” came a high pitched voice from Blake as she was riding the wave of a massive orgasm. When she could take no more she rolled onto her side and just shivered with ecstasy. 

Weiss survived her handy work with great satisfaction. She took a large mint out of her panties and popped it in her mouth. I admired her thinking that not only would she get lucky tonight but that she would have need of a breath mint in the heat of the moment. I needed an invite to the parties Weiss went to back in Atlas. 

I took a chance, I slowly and gently moved my hand down Weiss’s chest, along her belly, and down to her silky underthings. She was apprehensive but fought back her fears. I was gentle. Barely touching her at all. Moving my hand around her womanhood in small circles. She stopped looking and closed her eyes. I pressed down just a little bit harder. Just enough to encounter resistance with her skin and no more. 

Blake had recovered enough to crawl over to us. Weiss opened her eyes and looked at Blake “kiss me” her voice was soft and venerable. It was a humble request not an order. 

Blake was grateful to be able to repay Weiss in any way for the experience she just had. Blake kissed Weiss as I continued to gently rub Weiss’s panties. 

Her underwear was soaked and I would think uncomfortable but she was still recovering from her time with Ozpin so perhaps this barrier was more comfortable than the pleasure I was able to give her if I had more access. I did my best to arouse her in spit of this limitation. I began to stroke along her slit. Slowly increasing the speed and pressure of my movements. She started grinding against my hand. She soon climaxed, all but yelling into Blake’s mouth. 

Weiss closed her eyes and began to breathe hard. After a short time her breathing became calm and then... quiet snores. 

Blake and I looked at each other and smiled. We got on either side of Weiss and pulled a blanket over the three of us. Good night Snow White.


	19. Cum-bat Ready!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby wakes up in Penny’s apartment with a crippling hangover.
> 
> Nuts and Dolts is my #1 favorite ship! I can totally see myself making a second part to this chapter at some point. Really I could have just continued but I had to find an ending at some point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CWs: mild dubious consent, posable underage. (Depends on how you think about Penny’s mental age. I’m going to say she is mentally 18+ but you do you.)

Ow… I feel awful. At least this bed is nice and soft. I had on my T-shirt and sweet pants from the party last night, the rest of my costume had been removed at some point. The party was wide! I hope someone had pictures. I can’t believe Blake kissed that moose. I stretched with my eyes still closed to find this bed was too big to be my own. Where am I? I opened my eyes and immediately close them again, too bright, light makes pain. I groan out loud. 

“Salutations friend Ruby!” I hear Penny shout in her iconic chipper way.

“Penny… not so loud, sound is pain…”

“Don’t worry Ruby, Nurse Penny is detox ready!” I could tell that she had closed the blinds, darkening the room a bit. I opened my eyes a little. She still had her Naughty Nurse costume on from last night’s party. I say costume, it was just a hat, a bra, a mini skirt, a par of long white socks, and nothing more. I remember a guy trying to feel her up at the bar. I hope his broken arm is healing okay.

Penny brought me breakfast in bed! Milk, eggs, bananas, toast, it felt good to get some food in me. After eating I was still in a lot of pain. Also a bit queasy. “Thanks Penny but I’m still really hungover.”

“Fear not Ruby. I have a special function I installed yesterday. Pleas lay down.”

‘Special functions’? I was a little hesitant but she would never hurt me so I reclined and relaxed as best I could on the bed. She moved the food tray away then got on the bed and got on top of me. She then slowly lowered her face onto mine and began to kiss me. Or it started that way at least… with our lips locked she used one hand to pinch my nose shut! I struggled for a moment before realizing she was filling my lungs with air. I did my best to relax. I was getting extremely light headed. But after a few minutes I felt much better. 

She then released me and sat up. “Detox process complete!” I got a nice long look at her underboob from this angle. Whoever made Penny’s body was a horny mother fucker. I had to congratulate them if I ever had the chance to meet them. 

I had to take in some deep breaths. But I was actually feeling better. “What was that?” I asked.

“I pulled some of the alcohol out of your bloodstream through your lungs and also gave you some painkillers in vapor form.” So I guess the whole ‘Nurse Penny’ thing was less of an act then I thought. 

“Looks like I kind of overdid it at my birthday party” I said feeling a little embarrassed. 

“Fear not Ruby! You still have 14 hours of birthday left to enjoy!” Some people were turned off by her limitless enthusiasm, I always found it charming. 

“You have something in mind?...” I asked. I was hoping she wanted sexy times but I wanted her to make the first move. 

“You’re now 18 years old! By the laws of this kingdom you can do any adult activity without supervision! ...I don’t recommend smoking though...”

She was cute but she was not going to make the first move. Or I was reading this whole situation wrong and it was about to get 1000% more awkward. I ran my hands along her legs. If I didn’t know better I would have assumed she had amazing mussels under her skin. The attention to detail was extraordinary. “Well... what if I want YOU to ‘supervise’ me...” I slowly moved my hands up her skirt ‘pleasedon’tbreakmyarms, pleasedon’tbreakmyarms’ I thought. My hands found her butt and my arm bones were still intact! So she was into it! Score! Wow her butt was soft skinned with a strong bounciness to the overall form. I grabbed at it more firmly, oh that felt nice! 

“I am my gift to you today Ruby Rose!” Holy shit... was I the luckiest girl in all of Remnant today?

“So... this may be a strange question...” I had to just go for it “are you fully a woman down there?”

Penny laughed “Why yes! Father wanted me to be able to experience all that life could show me.” Hot. Kinky, but hot. 

“Well then Penny I would like to unwrap my gift now...” she giggled and removed her top, her nipples were bright pink and extremely perky, and her breasts had zero sag to them. Just sat there like perfect snow globes. I reached up and lightly slapped one, they wiggled and bounced playfully. I took my hands around them and felt around, her nipples felt hard like she was extremely aroused. Her boobs were soft like mine. 

Penny placed a hand on my chest “your heart rate indicates you’re enjoying this.”

“Penny, my goofy face should have told you that! Is there another reason you wanted to touch me there perhaps?”

She withdrew “oh I’m sorry I overstepped I-“

“Penny! It’s okay. I want this to be fun for you too.”

She had the cutest blushing face. She reached down and slowly removed my shirt. She cutely gasped as her fingers traced little circles around my dark nipples. Her touch was so light... she moved her hands to my torso and gently pinched and squeezed at my abs. “I knew you had to be strong to swing that scythe around but I didn’t know it made you so beautiful...”

Gosh now Penny was making ME blush. I gently pulled her down on top of me, our boobies pressed together, I kissed her for real this time and she kissed back. I had kissed a few times growing up but Penny put all the other kissing partners I had had to shame. Her tongue was doing all kinds of tricks and weird folds, it was giving me a sensory overload trying to visualize the shape of her tongue from moment to moment. 

My hands found the closure for her skirt and popped it off, I flung her little skirt carelessly across the room. I felt around for her panties only to discover she didn’t have any! Was she going commando at the pub and I just didn’t notice?

Penny kissed my tummy while removing my remaining clothes. She ran her fingers lovingly through my pubes. I looked to see she had none of her own. Just smooth perfect skin. 

“Mmmm so soft...” she said.

I sat up and pushed her down on her back. I got between her legs and began stroking her inner thighs. Gently running my fingernails along her soft flesh. She responded with some aroused giggles. 

Well time to see if I could do this right “Penny, this my first time so you’re gonna have to guide me alright?” She hummed and nodded. I got down and opened her skin gently with my fingers and looked inside her. She was amazingly detailed even here! Her pussy glistened with a warm liquid, it moved and squished like the real thing. I lowered my head down and tasted her. I had tasted myself when masterbateing, they got the flavor right. Who was the brilliant pervert who make her body!?

I gently licked at the entrance. Penny instructed me on where to find the best places to lick. Once I found it her body shook with tiny aroused tremors. 

“Approaching maximum pleasure threshold!” Her pussy gushed onto my lips as her body became stiff as a board. She started babbling nonsense “forever, nothing, maker, country, car,” I was a little scared that I may have broken her so I sat up and watched her. After half a minute her body relaxed and she stopped talking. She looked up at me and smiled “Friend Ruby, are you sure this isn’t MY birthday?” We both laughed. 

“Well would you like to return the favor?” I asked. 

She got a serious look on her face and nodded “Yes.” 

She got off the bed and had me sit at the edge. She spread my legs and got on her knees between them. She took my hands and placed them on her head. She then opened my womanhood and started licking around in there. Oh gosh! Her tongue feels so much better then my fingers. Oh! It gets so deep! Is it longer than a normal tongue? Just feels so “OH GODS YES PENNY!” I only just then realized I was holding her face against myself extremely hard and panicked for a second before I remembered she didn’t need to breath and relaxed again. “Oh Penny your good at this...” I wrapped my finger into her soft hair and pulled harder. I pulled so hard I could feel the metal under her skin pressed into my thighs. And for her part Penny only picked up speed. 

“Yes Penny! YES! YESyesYES! Yessssss....” I sounded like a tea pot but I didn’t care. I never thought this could feel so good. No wonder Yang never shut up about her exploits. 

As I climaxed I let go of her and flopped onto the bed and just let Penny have her way with me. I let her keep going until it became painful “Stop Penny! Stopstopstop...” 

She withdrew and climbed into bed next to me and kissed my lips. It was a soft loving kiss. I don’t think I could stand anything more than that right now. 

We cuddled together for about an hour. It took a while for the glow to fade and for my body to return to something slightly normal. 

I mused aloud “I wonder if we can pick up some boys later?” 

“Do you want to have sex with a boy today Ruby?”

“I want to know what it’s like is all.” I said not knowing what she would have to say next. 

“We don’t have to leave for that. I have you covered.” She said. 

I sat up and looked at her. “What do you mean?”

“Father wanted a daughter but could not guaranty that I would identify as a woman so he gave my anatomical options.”

She then got off the bed and was standing up straight. Her Womanhood closed up tight and a door opened up on her crotch and a penis snaked out! Her skin then stitched itself around the new member and it looked like it was always supposed to be there. 

There it was, an ample circumcised dick minus a ball sack. I thought ball sacks were ugly anyway. I went to touch it. It twitched and Penny gasped. “Sorry Penny.”

“Nonono it’s fine Ruby. This is the first time I’ve used this function. I didn’t know it would be this sensitive.”

“Soooo... would you like me to touch it?” I asked with a eager grin. 

“Okay Ruby. Justbegentle!” She winced while blushing. 

I put my hand around it. So soft and squishy. I played my thumb across the tip. Her cock started heating up and then started growing. I now was using both hands feeling the shaft. I was surprised at just how hard it was now. Penny was humming with joy. 

“Penny?” I looked up at her from where I was sitting on the bed. “Can I kiss it?” 

She gasped loudly “O-okay Ruby.”

I leaned forward and kissed the tip. I felt it twitch on my lips. I kissed again with a little more tongue this time. I tasted what I supposed was her cum equivalent. It was the same fluid that lubricated her pussy and that tasted okay. 

I then got brave and put her cock in my mouth “Mouth wider please.” Said Penny I dropped my jaw some more to let her cock in without having it touch my teeth. I did my best to close my lips around it so I could feel the girth sliding in and out of me. This felt okay. Penny was making lots of pleasant noises. 

She soon put her hands on my cheeks and moved me off of her then gently guided me to stand in front of her. She hugged me close to her and kissed me while our boobies pressed together and her dick slid across my folds as she thrusted below me. Penny was so gentle with me in that moment. 

I began to breath extremely hard as I became more aroused “Fuck me Penny...” I whispered in her ear. She turned me around and had me lean over the bed. 

She moved the tip of her cock around my entrance going no more than an inch in “Ruby, I’m told this may hurt you.”

“It’s okay I broke it playing rugby at signal.” It was nice to know she cared about my well-being. 

“In that case I’m Cum-bat ready!” She said. 

“Did Yang teach you that one- HO!” She slowly slid into me. Deeper and deeper she went. Then I felt her body impact my butt. Then she pulled back a few inches then moved forward again slowly. Ah... I really liked this. I don’t know if I love if more than her tongue in me, that felt so different from this. 

I could feel her hot long fat cock sliding around inside me. I was really settling in to the groove when my pants started ringing. Fuck my scroll was ringing and killing the mood. I reached over and fished out my scroll, Penny slowly fucking me all the while. I tried to hit the button that would silence the call but accidentally accepted the call! Fuckfuckfuck “hello?” I said as calmly as possible as I held the scroll to my ear. 

“Hay there kiddo!” Fuck it was dad. He always called me on my birthday when I wasn’t at home. 

“Hay dad. W-wishing me happy birthday right?” Come on have to find a way to end this call quickly. 

“You know it little girl.” 

Penny started to pull out so I could talk but felt so good, I turned around and said “don’t stop.” And she resumed her slow fucking. 

“What was that sweetie?” Fuckshitfuck!

“Ah... you don’t have to stop calling me your little girl now that I’m all grown up.” Nice save.

“Ha! Try and stop me.” He was happy today. 

Penny started thrusting faster “Fuck!” Slipped from my lips. 

“Hay language!” He said. 

“Sorry ah.... ahh... my cookies are burning have to call you back!” And I ended the call quickly. “Fuck yes Penny! Fuck me! Oh that was a close one.”

Penny was now thrusting fast enough to make my ass wiggle with her impacts “You kept a cool head for sure. I was beginning to think I wasn’t very good at this being a boy thing.”

“Oh! Ah! Fuck. Penny your very good at this... very good... fuuuuuuck...” she was holding on tight to my torso as she started what could only be described as ramming me. 

She started babbling again “people, glory, might, time, down,” then her body went stiff while she was deep inside me, her hands holding me tight against her, so hard I could never wiggle free. I felt her faux-cum spurt into me hot and in short bursts. That happened about ten times while I had to stay there and take it. She then relaxed and pulled out slowly. 

I turned around and sat on the floor with the bed behind me. I looked up at her cock and saw it still had faux-cum on it. I reached up and pulled her close so I could clean her off with my mouth. This was thicker than the stuff she made earlier. It didn’t taste like much of anything. I was wondering if I would like the taste of the real thing or not. I looked up to see Penny beaming with joy as I cleaned more and more of her dick. It was a spit covered mess now but otherwise clean. 

She reached down and cleaned some off the side of my mouth I didn’t know was there and she kissed it off her finger and drank the drop down. 

I was still catching my breath “Was that as fun for you as it was for me?” We asked in unison. We started to laugh and Penny joined me on the floor. 

I swung myself around so I was on Penny’s lap facing her. I had my wrist resting on her shoulders. “You babble when you cum.” 

“Sensory overload.” She tried to explain “over stimulation of my system causes me to shutdown and restart.”

“But you could turn down your touch sensitivity right?”

She smiled at me “But then I wouldn’t feel all of you.” She was so blunt it the cutest way. She really did love me. 

I was so touched I cried a little and I rubbed away the tears I felt on my face. She just continued to look at me lovingly. I kissed her gently, no need for heat and passion, we already had plenty of that. She slowly took her hands around me and held onto my back as we continued the kiss. 

I was content to keep this up for hours but then I felt something. Something warm, and long, and hard, slowly rising against my butt. 

“I suppose what Yang tells me is true” I said “boys can’t hide there feelings.” 

She looked embarrassed but no enough to break eye contact. I lifted myself up and reached down to feel her hot rod and lined it up with my pussy. I then lowered myself onto her. It was different, this feeing of getting fucked when I had complete control. This time Penny use her hand to rub my sensitive spot while I rose and feel on top of her. 

I pulled her head back so I could look down at her and kiss her properly while I fucked. I could see she was in a bit of pain. “Do you want me to stop?” I asked. 

“I’m fine Ruby.” She said smiling and took her free hand up to pull me back into the kiss. 

I was starting to feel that now familiar sensation I said “swordfish, doorknob, canary, fri-fried turkey, FUCK!” I climaxed while Penny giggled at me. 

Her cock began to slowly slack and begrudgingly slipped out of me while I rested my head on Penny’s shoulder. 

“Is that really what I sound like?” She asked. 

I laughed “it’s more random when you do it.”

Once I was able to stand we got up and she switched back to girl mode. “So what now?” She asked “You still have over 11 hours of birthday left.” 

“Let’s bake cookies!” I said as we made our way to the kitchen to try out nude baking.


	20. Dance Away Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qrow and Taiyang console each other over shared losses. 
> 
> This turned out to be way more fluffy than smutty. But what the heck it’s new so here you go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CWs: Alcohol use. Discussion of abandonment, death, and other related topics.

I know it’s coming every year. I don’t need to mark it on the calendar, it’s etched into my bones. The double anniversary. On this day I lost Summer forever. And in a strange twist of fate this is also the day a few years before when Raven abandoned her daughter here. I came home from a Grimm hunt to find my baby alone and hungry. That was a dark few months. Summer was a godsend. She was every bit little Yang’s mother as much as she was Ruby’s. She loved them both. 

And now they’re both gone. And I sit here on my porch crying into my beer bottle. 

I see a black bird land on the planks in front of me. Raven? No not a raven a “Qrow.”

I stare at him trying to see him transform. It’s like my mind can’t comprehend what I’m seeing. One moment he’s a bird, and the next he’s all tall and handsome. “Hay Tai.”

I always sent the girls away on this day. I was glad they were at school right now. I didn’t have to make any excuses. “You here for Summer?” I asked. 

“She was a good woman.” He said sitting down in a chair across from me. “I’m here for my sister as well. She also abandoned me on that day. I’ve barely seen her since...” 

We were silent for a while. “Thanks for being here Qrow.” I said. 

“If you’re planning to drink away the memory of my sister you’re gonna need some stronger stuff.” He pulled an opened (but still mostly full) bottle of vodka out and offered it to me. 

“You start celebrating without me?” I asked. 

“Had to work up some courage to get out here.” He said with that rye smile I always loved. 

“I don’t understand how you can fly drunk.” I said with a little smile as I took a sip. BLAH! nasty cheap crap. ... I took another sip. 

“That’s the trick brother, I’ve never flown sober.” It was an old joke but we both laughed. I expected Summer and Raven to join in laughing like we always did, but they were silent now. I took another long drag of the awful alcohol and passed the bottle back. 

He looked like he was going to make another joke but thought better of it and just took a big swig from the bottle like it was water. “Why did you never look for anyone after Summer?” He asked “I know those two were a handful to rase but that can’t be the only reason.”

“I wanted to find someone but...” I didn’t want to be having this conversation. But if not here with him it would be later with someone else. Someone who didn’t really care about me. “It was never... they knew me. They knew me better than anyone alive. I could never see myself spending my life with anyone who didn’t know me the way they knew me.”

“Like the way I know you?” I looked up at him. How could a kind and soft smile also look like a challenging taunt. 

“Qrow... are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

He chuckled “I alway thought about making a move on you whenever I stopped by to check on my nieces. Never seamed like the right time. After a few years... I thought I would just let you make the first move.”

I was shook. “Qrow... I... I had no idea you thought about me that way.”

“I didn’t want you to go through life alone.” He smiled at me. 

“You’re just drunk bro. You don’t really mean any of this.” 

“Tai. Drinking doesn’t make men lie, it makes them foolish.”

I took the bottle “Well I’m going to need some help getting foolish then” I drank as much of the swill as I could stomach. Qrow really had let himself go if he couldn’t taste how bad this was. 

I got up and queued a song on my scroll and set it down. 

“You and Summer danced to this at your wedding.” he said. 

I extended a hand “may I have this dance?” I asked. Qrow never blushed but he did a sheepish look away that I found endearing. 

He took my hand and we began to dance a slow waltz. “Summer picked this” he said “far to mushy for you.” 

“We picked it together...” I grumbled. 

“Who’s here you’re trying to save face in front of? The dog?” 

“Ruff!” Said Zwei From the other side of the screen door. 

We both chuckled “your a good boy Zwei.” I said. 

“Yip!”

The song ended and Qrow reached down for my scroll. “What are you doing man!?” I asked. 

“If we’re reliving your greatest hits then I hope your footwork’s improved.”

A tango began playing. I remember this one. Raven and I entered a dance contest at Beacon and got utterly crushed by Li Ren Senior and his partner. 

Qrow assumed his sister’s role in this dance. My footwork had improved since then! We spun and strutted around the decking. I leaned Qrow back, sensually running my nose down his non-existent cleavage. We came back up and Qrow aggressively but also lovingly lifted my leg and stroked it while maintaining intense eye contact. 

On cue we broke away from each other and ended the performance with a bow to the dog. 

“Boof woof yip.” Said Zwei jumping around excitedly. I let him out of the house to run off some of that energy. Now that he was free of the house he busied himself with chasing down rabbits. 

“Not bad Tai-ger.” He said with a shit eating grin. 

I rolled my eyes but said nothing. It was a decent pun. “I liked the way you handled me back there.” I said with a flirtatious smile. 

He placed a hand on my chest “want me to handle you some more?”

Life is too short and I needed to find love again. I leaned in and kissed him. I was out of practice but he knew what he was doing so I fallowed his lead. I was glad I took a hit of his vodka earlier or I would have been turned right off by how much his breath smelled of it. 

We clumsy undressed as we made our way to the couch. 

We were finally naked. I looked him over. He kept working out between his benders. His slim strong core, smooth yet defined pects, strong legs, and an eager cock rising to the occasion. 

Who could blame him? I was practically a marble sculpture. Having to rase a speedster and a rowdy tomboy kept me on my toes. 

I wrapped my arms around him and held him close as we kissed. We fell gracefully onto the sofa, our bodies pressed together with him on top of me. Our cocks next to each other, we grind them against each other’s abs as we continue to passionately kiss. Our arms roam across each other’s bodies, finding all the scars from our endless battles against the grimm. 

We stoke the fires of lust until they consume us and we explode simultaneously, our seed intermingling between us as we continued to grind it out for every last bit of pleasure we can find. 

He slowly leans back and sits on the armrest. A thin string of our cum fallows him up. 

I take a finger and pick up a bit of our juice and taste it. 

“Wow Tai... I didn’t know you were into cum eating.”

“Summer loved watching me eat my own cum.”

“Never figured her for a kinky one.”

I smiled “The quiet ones are always the freaks in the sack. You told me that.” 

We both laughed about old times as we made our way to the bathroom to wash up. I would take the chance and see what life with Qrow was like. 

Maybe if he stopped drinking...


End file.
